Lightning King Dragon
by chachingmel123
Summary: Age 26 Ryuga, had everything, he ever wanted, a loving wife and daughter…..Until one of Madoka experiments malfunctions and he is sent back to the past! In the body of a 15 year old, he looks for a way to return back to his time. How will he get home, without alerting people that he's from the future? And why are there 2 OF ME? Looking for BETA!
1. Chapter 1

Lightening Dragon King

(EDIT: 07/03/2015)

Summary: Age 26 Ryuga, had everything he ever wanted, a loving wife and daughter…..Until one of Madoka experiments malfunctions and he is sent back to the past! In the body of a 15 year old, he looks for a way to return back to his time. How will he get home, without alerting people that he's from the future? And why are there 2 OF ME!?

Takes place at the end of the fusion and goes on to metal masters.

I have yet to see a beyblade time travel story yet so I decided to make my own!

I do not own Beyblade!

1: Arrival in the past.

26 year old Ryuga lived a peaceful life.

To everyone shock, he was still alive.

Everyone was convinced he wouldn't make it to his 20's at best.

His first memory was waking up in an egg shaped capsule when he was 13. He didn't remember who he was before. A guy with red flame like hair and a bandanna with a Pegasus on it, challenged him to a Beyblade battle. That was his first battle. It came as a huge shock, how easy Beyblade came to him as he served a crushing victory to the red head, fully expecting the the red head to give up on Beyblade but to his surprise, he was blading a month later.

Back then, he only cared about finding strong opponent and defeating them, that's why he followed the orders of the Dark Nebula lead by a man called Daidoji. A very shady man, never seen without a glass of orange juice in his hand. Daidoji proposed a survival tournament on an island after hiring a kid named Yuu. _God that kid was annoying. _Yuu challenged him with the outcome just as expected. To Ryuga annoyance the Kid began to worshipped me like a god. Yuu had skills that even he had to admit were of higher rank then most bladers, that's why it didn't came as no surprise that Yuu won the survival tournament making way for Battle bladder's, a tournament that lets only the few that had the required points to get in and battle to out to decide who was the number one Blader in the country.

An idea that had Ryuga licking his lips in anticipation (lol. Can you imagine him doing that?).The months were restless and he took down bladers one by one, non-posing a challenge for me. Then he showed up. Tsubasa. The guy at first was mysterious as hell, immediately gaining his attention, what further interests him was seeing Tsubasa stroll into the Dark Nebula HQ, asking for a job, defeat 3 brothers before defeating Yuu. It wasn't even his real strength.

The moment Ryuga eyes landed on him, he know he would get the battle he craved for, after these months. The time came when Tsubasa snuck into the Dark Nebula and tried to steal Data on L-Drago. Ryuga was enraged when he was about to strike the final blow, when a guy in a weird mask interrupted his match and saved Tsubasa. _Tsk_. His anger shortly cooled down when he battled Tsubasa again and put him in the hospital. Looking back, he felt ashamed of his actions. When the final battle came, it came as no surprise that he was facing off against Gingka but what he didn't take into a account was being consumed by L-Drago dark power.

The feeling was horrible. It was like he wasn't in control of his own body. It was like watching someone else fight despite the horror that was in front of him, Gingka never wanted to stop the match to save his life. To his surprise…. Gingka won!. Not only that, he risked his life to save him. It was at that point a rivalry was born and he spent everyone waking minute training so that he could face off with Gingka and reclaim his title. When it came, it was with Gingka new Pegasus. _Boy he sucked. _He found himself disappointed in the 'battle' and ended up giving his rival advice! what a surprised that was to even himself!

The next time, he saw him was when Gingka and his friends were looking for the 'legendary bladers' and asked him to join. He shut them down very quickly and defeated this 'Yuki' that convinced him the star fragment was real. From then on, he was obsessed with finding the star fragment and adding it to L-Drago power. This was also the time when Kenta, who wouldn't leave him alone! Did you know he talked in his sleep? So he KNOW, about the self-glorified dream Kenta had._ It was quite disturbing, did he actual think he would act like that and go with him so that, that scene would play out? _He decided not to say anything.

He tracked down one star fragment and before he was about to take it he was stopped by…Kenta. Of course he was pissed beyond belief! He was already mad when he battled for a legendary bey, only to find out it was fake and 2nd rate! Enraged he destroyed the area and left to battled a guy name Rago and put everything into it…..and lost…. How a big shock that was for him!. Lost and defeated. he give his power to Kenta! what possessed him to do that he will never know! Ever since then, him and the gang had a shaky relationship and they slowly became comfortable with each other to the point, he considered them as partners or 'friends'.

He married Madoka. Something that was a shock to them all because they all thought Madoka and Gingka would get together in the end.

He now had a 3 year old daughter, named Sakura. She inherited his grey-white-ish hair with red streaks and her personality from her mother. She would often be found in the lab.

_Bbbuuuuuzzzzz_

That was the caller, for him to go down to the lab. It's usually just to help with small jobs since he was completely lost when it comes to technology.

"What is it?" His tone was bored.

He met his wife who was clad in her white lab coat smiling, a wide smile. This was mimicked by their 3 year daughter and he was once again reminded of the 2 geniuses in the house. Sometimes he wished he could go back, to when he was feared but now he is known as a big softy and would often be taken for granted most of the time.

"It did it!" Madoka smile just want up a notch. _If that was even possible…_

"What did you manage to do?" Ryuga asked taking a piece of toast from a plate, on a nearby table.

"I managed to create a time machine!"

Ryuga mouth dropped open in surprise, dropping his toast. Madoka looked smug. "Image the endless possibilities.."

He tuned her out, as she went on and on, he learnt a long time ago to nod at certain times when her eyes landed on him.

Was it him or did he feel a little vibration?

The ground shook again but more violently, panic began to invade.

Madoka still hasn't noticed until the shaking went up a notch. The ground shook with such ferocity that all the high-tech equipment slid off the tables. The lights began to flicker. It became a full blown earthquake. Then all the inventions came on, including the time machine. He held on to a table, Madoka did the same. A scream alerted him to the machine.

His Daughter was getting sucked into the portal.

"DADDY, PLEASE HELP ME!"

She sounded so scared, tears running down her face. Before his mind caught up with what he was doing. He had already grabbed hold of his Daughter and flung her towards her mother. Seeing that she was safe, he then realised what was going on.

"DADDY!"

The portal closed up, taking him with it.

-12 years in the past-

Ryuga woke up with a groan.

Opening his eyes to face a clear blue sky. At first he was puzzled on how he got there before memories hit him. _That's right I fell though the portal_ He rubbed his head, heaving himself up, finding it easier to do than normal.

Almost like his body was lighter…

He took a few steppes forward and tripped onto the forest floor. _What the.._

It was then he took notice his hands were much smaller. He rushed to a nearby stream, to peer down. He looked 15! DAMMIT!

He tried to yell out in frustration before the sound of his high pitched voice started him.

_I'm in the past. _He thought, it was lucky that he know how to survive in the wilderness or else he would have broken down by now. He didn't wish for anyone to recognise him so he pulled out a black cloak with his white, black and golden Dragon adoring the back. It made him look fierce, the skin of the dragon was covered in patterned ink and the teeth were very sharp, pulling up his hood. He began making his way to the nearest town, making sure he stayed in the shadows, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. He swept the town like a ghost. The streets were not as busy as one would expect in such a busy town, he just got lucky. Approached the big wide screen TV in the middle of town.

"That concludes, the battle bladder's tournament, with the winner Gingka Hagane!"

The screen showed a 13 year old Gingka and then switched to the camera showing Ryuga and Gingka landing safely on the ground.

_Well there goes my idea of using my name_ He thought, frowning that he can't use his name and have to come up with a new one. He would have to also change his appearance too, he looks why too much, like this times Ryuga.

_But to what?_

Just than the screen displayed an advert for a new perfume called 'lighting' showed. A man walked past a group of girls and they started to follow him.

He sweat dropped but he liked the name.

_Okay from now on my name is 'lightning'. Dammit I have to get used to that name so that I don't react when I hear 'Ryuga'. _He thought in a bit of annoyance that there was another version of him.

_I should probably find something to cover my face. I look why too much like my younger self._ He looked through the shops windows and spied a mask that looked similar to what Gingka dad wore as Phoenix except it was white and didn't come with hair. He was thankful for that because he liked his hair and refused to cover it. After buying the mask, he bought some hair dye and brightened his grey hair to white and died his red sides, gold. He left his gold eyes.

If someone does happen to see his face, he could easy play the 'amnesia' card. An effective way to avoid questions. The worst that could happen was that people might see that he and this time Ryuga were related. Meaning Ryuga might seek him out but at least he can assess his younger self skill and prepare him for what's to come.

After all, when Nemesis was in the process of being brought back. He foolishly fought without thinking, speeding up the process and getting himself almost killed.

_It wasn't my finest moment _He resisted the urge to sweat drop at his stubbornness and lack of common sense back then. At least he gave his power to Kenta which he used and battled like he's never done before. He never told him of how proud he was of him.

He got himself a golden version of his coat except he wore a white tank top and white boots. He took off his launcher knowing it would make him too recognisable. He looked himself over feeling satisfied.

While searching through his stuff, he was amazed to see _buzz _(a little hovering robot that Medoka made 8 years ago.) He wondered if it still worked, pressing a button at the side and its eyes glowed to life, there was a soft hum as he watched it rise in the air.

It blinked.

"_Where am I?" _Its voice showed panic. It backed away from him. "_Who are you? Was I kidnapped? That it!... isn't it?! I've been Kid-_

"Buzz calm down. It's me Ryuga but you must call me _lightening _from now on_"_ He tried to quieten the robot.

The robot shook it head "You're not Ryuga; he much taller than you and his voice is deeper"

Ryuga resisted the urge to sigh "I got de-aged and we are in the past. There is another me running around" Buzz looked horrified at the idea of two Ryuga's. Ryuga rolled his eyes.

Ryuga looked at buzz with hope "Do you know how to get back to our time_?_" The robot eyes turned thoughtful "I have no idea but I have the blue prints for the Time Machine but the technology needed would not be developed until 5 years from now."

He sighed; _I'm going to be here for some time, then…._

"Before I forgot, do not give ANY sign of future knowledge in front of people. We are going with, claiming amnesia to avoid questions. The more rumours spread the last likely for the truth to come out. Understand?" He stretched the last part out and Buzz nodded.

"Buzz can you do a quick scan on me, ever since I woke up. There this buzzing in my head." Buzz nodded and his eyes glowed to begin the scan.

Ryuga waited for the scan to be complete. The light that shone over his body had disappeared. The robot looked shocked. "Y-you've have become L-Drago." It said in shock.

Ryuga raised his eyebrow, prompting the robot explain. Buzz finally got over his shock "Your whole body is filled with L-Drago power"

Ryuga looked shocked "How did that happen?!"

Buzz gave a short hum "Do you know what I think? I know that a human can't pass through time without some sort of protection so when L-Drago saw you were in danger. It did the only thing to make sure you survived. It merged with you. Meaning you and L-Drago are one and the same." He finished.

Ryuga couldn't believe his ears. L-Drago and him were mean't to be partners, not the Bey itself! He just hoped he doesn't sprout wings any time soon or a tail. Sharp teeth were actual cool and he would love some "Do you think that the past L-Drago would recognise itself and try to 'merge'?" He tried to keep his mind from thinking he was about to transform into a red dragon.

Buzz didn't expect that question "I-I don't really know, perhaps?" His answer did nothing to smooth his fears.

Ryuga scratched his head and sighed "Will work it out when we get there as for now. We have to stay as far away from Gingka and his friends and not to mention this time Ryuga. We have to change as little as possible, of course I will train my younger self when he comes to me. Other than that, we avoid them like the plague."

If he could, Buzz would have raised an eyebrow "What about when the star fragments fall and you become a legendary blader? Gingka and the others will defiantly look for you." He cursed under his breath, he didn't think of that. Gingka had the devils luck when it came to finding people.

"How do you know I'll become a Legendary Blader?" buzz stared at him like he was asking '_are you kidding me?!'_ "People read about you in books. Hell even you read about you in books! YOU WENT DOWN IN BEYBLADE HISTORY!"

If there was ever a time where he really didn't want to be a legendary blader it would have been then. "Fine, I'll help but I'm staying as distant as possible so it's defeat nemesis and leave relationship" knowing how serious Nemesis was, hell even in his time. They were afraid of that monster will come back that's why they were training kids to fight for them because they weren't as young as they used to be and had given up beyblade. It was a harsh reality, once you reach a certain age you are practically forced to quite beyblade because people talking down to you or you have a busy social life and have no time for it. Only a few go into career in Beyblade but that's only for helping out like set up for a tournament to governing over how beyblade is run.

He hadn't beyblade in years and wasn't sure if he remembered how to.

Buzz seemed to sense his coming depression because he suddenly asked "How did you get the money to pay for what you're wearing?"

He looked down in embarrassment "I collect old coins and kept the money from over 10 years ago"

No one would every suspect he was coin collector.

"Well if you have money. Let get a nice place to sleep. I don't want to sleep out in the cold!" It complained, Ryuga resisted the urge to sweat drop. _You're a robot. How can you feel the cold?!_

"Fine but after we get a good night sleep we are getting a passport to go to Arabia" Buzz stopped, could feel the question in the air.

"Team Desert Blaze didn't even win their first match but to be fair it was against Julian and his Gravity Destroyer. The Japan team went straight after their defeat so there is no risk that I'll be discovered or if I did. I will go into hidden until Japan left." Buzz would have sweat dropped if he could "You are really set on avoiding them aren't you?" It wasn't a question it was statement.

Ryuga shrugged. They booked themselves a cheap inn, they only needed a roof over their heads. He practised in front of a mirror, to prepare himself for the time he would meet the younger version of his wife. Knowing it would inevitable... maybe he could push this time Ryuga in the right direction. He took off his clothes and climbed into the soft enough looking bed.

_What a crazy day I've had_ He wouldn't have believed it if he wasn't experiencing it. Going through time is only dreamt about not actual been done. He wished his wife was here because she would know what to do in this situation.

He closed his eyes, letting the darkness take him.

_#Dream#_

_He felt hurt and betrayed by his own kind because he was too strong and like other before him they were destroyed. _

_Did they all have to be the same?_

_Do we all have to hide behind a mask?_

_He pleaded with his family that he would find somewhere else to live away from civilisation but they rejected him saying his imagination was getting the best of him._

_He agreed to stay for the night before he would leave secretly. That's when disaster struck. What made it unbearable was that his own family had happily killed him and sealed his spirit away into a piece of rock. _

_He wanted Revenge. _

_Filled with so much hatred for everything around him. The energy leaking out of his body became like poison and destroyed everything it touched. While trapped he polluted the ground with his energy and slowly the planet died along with his so called family. He watched amused seeing them try to find a solution to the problem but they were already dropping like flies._

_What he didn't count on was, the rock he was sealed in to break away from the earth so he floated around in space for 600 long years until one day he drew close to a blue planet thinking he was going to pass it like the other planets that why he was alarmed when an invisible forced grabbed hold of him and pulled him down to the planet. The rock was very much damaged and he was on his last legs, his only choice was to shift into a form that would keep him alive. That's how he turned into a what humans called a beyblade. _

_He didn't expect to be woken up 20 years later and be in the hands of a child. The child name was 'Ryuga' and he was an only child to farmer parents. He didn't expect to get so close to the child that they became 'partners'. Then it happened, the incident were the child was on the mountain to collect some medicine when an earthquake hit and the child fell off. Using the last remains of my strength. I protected the child but not before he banged his head when feel fall._ We were encased in a block of ice.

_I was no were well enough to be able to break it,so I waited for the Ice melted. To my surprise, we were dug out under the rubble years later and were brought to an underground facility which looked shady. I did not like being held here and study like an animal but endured it if it meant that Ryuga would wake up soon. He did wake up 2 years later but I could tell there was something different in his eyes when he looked at me like I was a complete stranger. It hit me. He had amnesia! _

_Dammit! Now I have an amnesia crazed kid that hungers for battle and that red haired didn't do anything to smooth my worries. To my surprise even though he has amnesia, Ryuga could still feel our bound but it was very weak. He did some questionable things like put every person he came across in hospital. Sometimes I wish I wasn't trapped and could give him a good tell off. When I did try I accidental put my power into the boy which still was like poison and it affected him turning him crazy._

_It also affected me too and to avoid going crazy I took the hit when the red head summoned his friend's sprites and fought together. It hurt like a bitch but all least Ryuga wasn't crazy any more and it knocked some sense into him, making him take his first steps to getting our relationship to what it used to be and he's less cocky._

_ I should really thank the red haired._

#end of dream#

Ryuga woke in surprise._ What was that? Was that L-Drago thoughts? It felt like I was the dragon, it was so real! At least now I know about my past. Dammit! It looks like I've merged with this times L-Drago! _He honestly felt sorry for L-Drago, he only now realised how much of jerk he was back then.

He still couldn't help to be in denial but after experience the dream he was forced to accept it. He was the new L-Drago.

He showered and got dressed, went into his basic morning route which included 500 push ups and 2 hours run because of that, his muscles were packed with a lot of power behind them.

He turned on the light only to almost switch them back off in shock of his new appearance. Just liked he hoped his teeth were sharper than normal and his eyes had bits of red in them. His ears were pointy and his nails were sharper. His nose wasn't even a nose. It was a snout! His white hair had red tips. Taking off his top to find scales and was that….

No it can't be!

He saw huge red wings spread out. THEY WERE HUGE!

_Maybe I can will, the changes away? _And to his surprise, they vanished and he became his old self with a few differences. He still had red at the tips of his hair and his pupils had little dragons in them. He recognised that it was what L-Drago looked like at this point in time and his canines were sharper. Good thing he was wearing a mask.

He slumped into depression _Am I even human anymore?_

When he woke Buzz.

Buzz flipped out over his new appearance and it took a while to calm him down.

"_So you've also merged with the L-Drago of this time?" _He said no wanting to believe how fast the process was. He could feel the temperature rise just by being closed to him and Ryuga may not realise it yet but he was currently extruding a killer intent and he wanted to cower.

"I know its crazy, just one night and I find myself looking through L-Drago eyes, looking into his/my past and hearing my/his thoughts." He was trying to keep the panic out his voice. He just hoped that this time Ryuga didn't notice anything strange about his bey.

Buzz let out a sound which he took for pity or he was trying to comfort him. He didn't know which. Ryuga smiled and pattered the robots head as I thank you.

"Remember, we act like people from this time. That means we cannot talk about future events in public. If someone happens to ask about you, tell them you don't remember who made you and keep quiet about my identity." He said in a serious tone. Buzz nodded.

Lightning pack all his clothes and made his way to the reception to check out.

"So do you happen to remember anything?" The old lady that owned the inn asked. She would not let him into the inn because of past experiance so he was forced to task off his mask so yes, she knows what he looks like.

He faked distress "No I haven't ma'am."

The women gave him a look of pity "That's a shame; you look an awful lot like this boy, I saw on the TV yesterday. He fall off a big building, almost gave me a heart attack. Luckily the kid with the red hair and his Pegasus saved him in time or the boy would surely be dead. What was he called?...Ryu, Ron?...no that not it…..Ryuga. That's it, Ryuga!"

He faked a look of confusion "Ryuga?"

The women looked hopeful "You do look a lot like him. Could you two be related?"

Lightning shrugged "I don't know Ma'am"

The women didn't seem too satisfied with that answer but gave him a goodbye smile before he left.

Lightning (I'll call him 'light' for now. It's too much of a handful) with Buzz hovering around him, went to a place he knows that could give him a fake identity and a passport, never had been so happy to have lot of money with him.

They walked into an old broken house, a perfect cover for doing something illegal. Buzz looked excited; he always wanted to be on the other side of the law. This disturbed him more then he cared to admit.

He approached an old looking desk with a criminal looking man with muscles. He refused to state he was intimidated.

Meanwhile the man felt the temperature in the room go up until it was like being in a furnace and he looked up from his computer to come face to face with the most terrifying eyes he had ever seen. He thought the grim reaper was here to take his soul. He immediately straightened up, thinking his life was on the line.

Light resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"You've came for a new identity?" His voice was very polite and formal, knowing it would not do to anger the teenager in front of him if he feared his life.

"Yes, I need a new one as soon as possible" At the raised, eyebrow. He took of the mask. The man stared in shock.

_Its was the kid, I saw on TV yesterday! The one that was possessed!...Hold on? _The man scanned his feature and noted down some difference such as his eyes were smaller and were filled with wisdom way beyond his age. He could see the colour red in his golden eyes; he also looked older by 1 or two years.

"As you can see, I look too much like a certain Blader and have taken to wearing a mask. I would use my real name but the problem is, I can't remember anything about myself since I woke up yesterday" The man had a hard to absorbing the information in. Not able to process the information, he did the paperwork and handed them to him to sign.

Light, signed, almost signing his name like how he usual does but stopped himself in time. He scribbled what his name was now, making sure it, his signature was different. He gave it back to the man who put them into a computer and minutes later he walked out with Passport and ID.

They headed to the train station.

Hopefully he wouldn't see Gingka and the others for a long time not to mention Ryuga.

# Half way across the world #

Ryuga pocket began to glow red and he pulled out his beyblade. It was covered in red light before it faded. When the light faded three new blades were added, all completely white and had the symbol for 'lightning' engraved on them.

Ryuga watched the whole process amazed.

_What could have happened to L-Drago?_

Done!

What do you think? Review/ Fav and Follow! Should I continue this or leave it as a one shot? Only 2 favourites and Followers can decide!


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning King Dragon

I thought. 2 Follows were a bit much so I will upload the next chapter. Each chapter will be long so enjoy!

I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight!

_Lasts time on lightning King Dragon.._

_They walked into an old broken house, a perfect cover for doing something illegal. Buzz looked excited; he always wanted to be on the other side of the law. This disturbed him more then he cared to admit._

_He approached an old looking desk with a criminal looking man with muscles. He refused to state he was intimidated._

_Meanwhile the man felt the temperature in the room go up until it was like being in a furnace and he looked up from his computer to come face to face with the most terrifying eyes he had ever seen. He thought the grim reaper was here to take his soul. He immediately straightened up, thinking his life was on the line._

_Light resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow._

_"You came for a new identity?" His voice was very polite and formal. He knows it would not do to anger the teenager in front of him if he feared for his life._

_"Yes, I need a new one as soon as possible" At the raised, eyebrow. He took of the mask. The man stared in shock._

_It was the kid, he saw on TV yesterday! The one that acted possessed!...Hold on? The man scanned his feature and noted down some difference such as his eyes were smaller and were filled with wisdom way above his age. There was red tint in his golden eyes; he looked older by 1 or two years._

_"As you can see, I look too much like a certain Blader and have taken to wearing a mask. I would use my real name but the problem is, I can't remember anything about myself since I woke up Yesterday" The man had a hard to absorbing the information in. Not able to process the information he did the paperwork and handed them to him to sign._

_Light, signed, almost signed his name like how he usual does but stopped himself in time. He scribbled what his name was now, making sure it was his signature was different. He gave it back to the man who put them into a computer and minutes later he walked out with Passport and ID._

_They headed to the train station._

_Hopefully he wouldn't see Ginga and the others for a long time not to mention Ryuga._

_# Half way across the world #_

_Ryuga pocket began to glow red and he pulled out his Beyblade. It was covered in red light before it faded. When the light faded three new blades were added all completely white and had the symbol for 'lightning' engraved on them._

_Ryuga watched the whole process amazed._

_What could have happened to L-Drago?_

**2: Return of the Beyblade Legend.**

He cursed under his breath, having felt something change inside of him and know instantly that this time Ryuga bey had changed. It was like a part of him had just been ripped out and attached to the bey itself. Knowing his young self would give in to his curiosity and try to activate the new additions. It was only a matter of time before Ryuga came after him, once his existence was discovered.

#Arabia#

He really didn't know what to expect from the place but he defiantly didn't expect it to be in the middle of the desert. Having never visited the place, he seriously regretted not shaking Ginga down for more information; it would have got him more prepared for the blazing heat.

However to his surprise, he felt right at home in the blazing heat, he figured he got it from L-Drago and moved freely from one place to another with ease, happy to not wear a desert hat like everyone else, fully aware he and Buzz were attracting a lot of attention. After all, wearing a white mask and dressing in all white clothing was like putting a sign over his head 'Look at me!' combined with a floating robot next to him.

They were a attention seeking hot spot.

"Light, I'm hot!" Buzz wined again, he'd been doing that ever since they arrived here a few months ago. He felt his eyebrow twitch.

_How the hell do you feel the heat?! You're a robot!_

"Don't you feel hot?" Buzz asked, he shrugged "I have a high tolerance for the heat" they both know what was not being said.

"I'm hungry! I want something to eat!" He wined, Light resisted the urge to face palm. _Does he even know he's a robot?!_ He wondered if he could even eat 'people' food.

_Only time will tell._

Paying for a bag full of meat buns and almost getting a heart attack when buzz grabbed two from the bag and popped them into his mouth! He eyed the robot, seeing if it would explode before deeming it safe and giving him another one. He continued to watch the robot in fascination; his wife was truly genius when it came to Mechanics, pushed down the home sickness from thinking about his wife.

Buzz seemed to sense his growing desperation. He looked around for anything to distract him with, to his luck a flyer crashed into his face. Buzz removed it from his face and smoothen the edges of the paper. To his amazement, it was a flyer for a local Beyblade tournament.

Buzz waved it frantically in front of his face. Light growled in irritation and yanked it from his grip before he began to read.

_**Are you the best Beyblader around?**_

_Looking for excitement?_

_Can you put your skills to the test in the ultimate challenge? Do you have what it takes to become Number one in the country? Compete in an all country survival challenge! _

_The rules are as following:_

_Must have a Beyblade._

_Anything goes! That's it! _

_Can you claim the title as the number one blader in the whole country? Not only will you get the title, you also win £10,000 in cash! So what are you waiting for, register now!_

Light eyebrow shot up.

He was reminded of the survival battle that made way for 'Battle Bladders'. If he remembers correctly this was also the time to choose what bladers will make up the Japan team. It didn't take long for him to figure out that Arabia was doing it too and the finalists will be on the Araba team.

He looked up to see Buzz looking at him intensely.

"No." he said simply

Buzz looked shocked "But why?!"

He rolled his eyes "I haven't battled in 8 years!"

Buzz pouted and he wondered how a robot can show facial expression.

"Please Light."

"No"

"Please."

"No"

"PLEASE"

"Read my lips, N O. NO"

He didn't realise that Buzz was secretly leading him to the registration building until he banged into something, hard.

"Yes sir, would you like to register?" He turned to the famine voice, shocked to be in front of a line for the tournament registration. He shot a glare at Buzz who suddenly found the wall behind the women very interesting.

He sighed "Yes, I would like to register"

The women in a pink top that had the Beyblade logo on it, nodded.

"Name please" she asked.

"Lightening or light for sort" She rose an eyebrow but didn't asked questions.

"Your bey?" she scribbled his name down.

He retrieved his bey from his pocket and placed it in front of her.

"Lightning King L-Drago, z6" she got a good luck at the golden and black bey, he heard gasps from the people behind him even the women in front of him looked at the bey in shock. It took her a full minute before she pulled herself together and wrote down the bey name on the form.

People broke out into murmurs over the bey that was supposed to be one of a kind.

When she was done, he was directed to a table that was giving out name tags. He handed his form to the women at the desk and she gave him his name tag.

He was number: 141535

He went to the waiting room and decided to have a nap before his début in the Beyblade world. Unknowingly raising the heat in the room and making it like a furnace in the room.

A lot of bladders rushed out because the heat became too much for them to handle and he was left to sleep in peace.

Buzz had time to get used to the heat, being around Light so much had made him immune and had taken to prepare his Bey.

#2 Hours later#

He was rudely awakened by the same woman he had previously met at the desk; noticing she was drenched in sweat.

"Um, sir, all the contestants are to find a nearby pod. It will drop you underground, to do the battling" She said in a rush, being close to the guy was a thousand times worse than being in the same room.

Light didn't reply, it was a good thing Buzz replied for him "Don't worry he got it" Buzz said for him since he was a man of not many words. The women practically bolted out of the door, disguising her run as a quick walk.

Light raised an eyebrow at the fleeting women. "What was that about?" He asked, not expecting to be answered.

"That, my friend is the result of the excesses heat you release" Buzz replied bored. Light blinked, not quite getting it, he quirked an eyebrow "Excesses heat?"

Buzz nodded, "Ever since you became L-Drago. You've been releasing heat to the air, raising the temperature to furnace level. Haven't you noticed that the bladders that were in the room 'Mysteriously' vanished shorty after you came in?"

He had noticed it but he didn't think too much of it, it seems his awareness had dulled being a family Man. He groaned "What should I do? I don't know how to turn it off"

Buzz shrugged "It could work to your advantage, depending on how you use it"

Light listened in interested "How so?"

Buzz finished polishing his kit "The heat will weigh down your opponent. Battling against you won't only be a test of power, agility and stamina of the bey. It will also be a test of endurance for the Blader themselves. If they can't take the heat, they don't have the right to challenge you"

He didn't know if he liked the idea of having such a huge advantage over the opponent, in the end he didn't care and vowed to learn how to control it, when he's not battling like on the street full of people. God knows how many incident he could cause.

"Fine, I'll do it but I will learn how to control my heat later when this is all over" He gave in and Buzzed bounced happily in his lap. He was then handed his old BeyBlade kit that hadn't been touched in 8 years. His hands brushed across the bey surface and when it connected to the symbol, a jolt of electricity ran through him and it felt like his bey was welcoming him back after being away for so long.

He forced himself to push away the tears that were threatening to come out and got up from his seat with a face of determination.

"Let's do this!"

#Scene Change#

A Man sporting a Desert hat, brown jacket and dirt yellow top underneath that said 'WBBA' appeared from behind the screen. The screen lit up with the sign for the WBBA.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYBODY!. TODAY WE'RE GOING TO DECIDE WHO THE NUMBER ONE BLADER IN THE COUNTRY IS!" The man shouted and the crowd cheered "OUT OF THE HUNDRED WHO HAVE ENTRED ONLY ONE CAN COME OUT ON TOP! AND RECIVE NOT ONLY THE TITLE BUT THEY WILL WALK AWAY £10,000 RICHER!" the crowd erupted into cheers.

"AND FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! THIS BATTLE WILL BE BROADCASTED ALL OVER THE WORLD!"

_All around the world?! I didn't sign up for this! _He turned towards the elevator come to find it shut tight.

_DAMMIT!_

"There is no going back now, light-kun. Kukukukuku." Came Buzz creepy voice and he fought down the urge to shiver.

"Dammit, Buzz! Don't think for a moment you'll escape my wrath when we come out of this!" The ground shook a bit under his anger.

#Scene Change#

"CAN YOU FEEL THAT FOLKS? EVEN THE GROUND IS SHAKING FROM EXCITEMENT! JOIN ME IN DOING THE COUNT DOWN"

Everyone held three fingers.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

There was loud buzz and the screen showed the whole underground area revealing it to be an underground maze, some of the bladers had found each other and battles were going on all over the maze.

#SCENE CHANGE#

Light cursed under his breath as he heard the signal to start. All hope of escaping were now lost.

"Come Light, let find us find a good battle" Buzz said not sensing the mood but he did feel the rise in temperature. He gritted his teeth "Fine," and started walking through the maze like structure, years of training aiding him well as his feet breezed through the bump surface of the ground. He turned a corner to come face to face with another person who looked surprised before he wiped out his bey and smirked thinking he would be easy to defeat.

Light eyed the bladder with distaste, he didn't like to be look down on and his pride would not allow it. Buzz fetched his bey from the kit and handed it to him with his launcher.

"Ready" They both shouted, they attached their beys to their launchers, fingers on the trigger.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP"

The poor Blader didn't have a chance.

L-DRAGO began glowing red and the bey tore through its opponent with ease and sliced it in half taking it powers inside itself, the bey lost all it colour and turned into ash.

His opponent collapsed in shock, he couldn't believe how quickly the battle ended! It hadn't even 5 second?! And his bey was completely destroyed and turned into ash. He turned to his opponent and Light saw fear in his eyes.

"I'm not done yet" He grinned under the mask showing his sharp canines. Fire erupted from him and shot towards the blader.

An ear-piercing scream erupted and boomed all around the Maze.

The screaming did its job to put fear into the remaining bladders hearts.

Light, opponent fall unconscious after he had successful copied the Maze layout from the Bladers mind and got a rough idea at how many people were left in the competition, the urge to fight strong opponent still burned strong even after so many years.. Stepping over the unconscious blader and continuing down the path, hearing faint sounds of Beyblades clashing and he followed.

Meanwhile, were the battle was going, the four bladders who were battling had begun to notice the temperature in the room, rising at an alarming rate and sweat began to pour down from their foreheads. It didn't take long for them to realise whatever was emitting the heat was getting closer.

Footstep echoed coming from the entrance and all head whipped around, their guards up to whatever monster was about to reveal itself. They were surprised to see a white cloaked figure in a white mask followed by a hovering robot behind him. Their faces grow paler as the heat raised with every step and red eyes stared them down and demanded nothing but respect and fear.

They only had time to instruct their Beys to turn to the intruder before, behind the cloaked figure, erupted a silver dragon with lighting crackling around it and black flames. It was massive! Their eyes widened at the sheer size of it and they felt like insects before a god.

"L-Drago, show them why they call you king" The figure voice was cold and threating making them back away in fear.

The Dragon let out a mighty roar and shot straight at them; slicing through their Beys and stealing their power before they turned into dust, then L- Drago passed through the bladers themselves and searched through their minds on anything he could use in the future, it also installed a deep sense of loyalty to him. Light found it freaky that he could see through the Dragons eyes into their minds.

Throughout the whole process the Bladers screams echoed throughout the maze as they felt their minds beginning stripped away and put back together. He was never the kind of guy who handled anything with care so he ignored the screams and continued to search.

Once he left their minds they slumped down unconscious were they welcomed the darkness with open arms.

"Was it really necessary to do that?" Buzz said, with a voice of his wife "You could have easily broken their minds doing that! What were you thinking?!" His eyes widened and he momentary saw his wife in the place of buzz and he felt fear before he snapped out of it.

He shrugged "I needed some information and besides we can't survive on our own if we plan on staying here for the next 5 years" Food and shelter was pretty much covered as he planned to live in a forest, the trouble was that he needed money to buy new clothes and how will they get the money to purchase pieces needed for the Time machine when it becomes available on the market? They needed a way to rise that kind of cash and he was not willing to swallow his pride and ask for a job besides who would hire a 15 year kid to do a job that's high paying without it being illegal? The only time when he swallowed his pride and asked for something was to proposal to his wife or in the presence of his family.

It's not like the Bladers were willing to help him with no questions asked, any person with a brain would not help anyone they know nothing about, let alone what he looks like. The suspicion will get in the way.

If he had to turn them into his loyal servants to get some help he would with absolutely no guilt attached.

Suddenly one the walls slide down revealing Light and he walked towards the light with caution and put his guard up. He found that he was walking into a dark tunnel with the light at the end. Much to his annoyance, Buzz was singing 'I'm a Barbie girl', off tune VERY loudly in his ear throughout the whole walk. When they came to the end of the tunnel, he was deeply tempted to break buzz into pieces to have some piece and quite.

They walked through the light and were surprised to see they were in a big stadium with people watching in the stands. Many were giving him curious looks; he ignored them and went to were all the others bladers that managed to survive were. They all crowded around a large stadium, eyeing each other with distrust and Beys tightly clenched in their hands. The bladers took a couple of steps away from light due to the furnace like temperature.

"THOSE, OF YOU THAT HAVE MANAGED TO SURVIVE THE MAZE WILL DO BATTLE AGAINST THE REMAINING CONESTANTS!" The announcer shouted and he rubbed his poor ears that gained the misfortune of having heightened hearing, surprised that they weren't bleeding from the volume alone.

The crowd erupted into excitement chatter to having such a huge Beyblade battle with such a big reward.

"EVERYBODY JOIN ME! IN THE COUNTDOWN!"

The crowd got their hands ready and Bladers placed their Beys on their launchers.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP"

20 Bladder released their Beys all at once.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" the DJ shouted and the screen viewed Light bey staying at the sideliners while others battled.

He decided to wait at the side-lines and see if anyone of them had the potential to be something great. Some Bladders had started to notice he wasn't battling and out of annoyance came after him, getting the impression that he would join when everyone was exhausted and take them out.

Buzz began scanning the Beys and sending Light their data telepathically, their strengths and weakness. Even though he know he could take them out all in one go, he decided to humour the robot.

Beys begun closing in on him and when they were about to hit, he disappeared with a soft crack and reappeared behind them. The Bladders too much in shocked to act and he sliced right through the beys stealing their power and turning them into ash. His bey glowed golden and white lightning erupted, speeding up until he was just a blur and went after the other Beys. All the Bladers watched helplessly as each and every one of their Beys were sliced through and turned into ash.

#Scene Change#

#Japan#

The Japan team had been decided and Ryuga was about to leave the stadium seeing he had no interest in becoming one of Japan respective. Ryuga was annoyed that still couldn't figure out how the new additions can be activated.

"HOLD FOLKS" Blader DJ shouted in surprise after being handed a piece of paper. Everyone turned around to look at the japan Dj who was eyeing the paper like he couldn't believe it. "I'VE JUST RECEIVED WORD THAT A BLADER IN ARABIA HOLDS AN L-DRAGO!"

That defiantly got Ryuga attention and he turned around with scowl. Everyone was stunned.

"WE NOW SWITCH OVER THE ARBAIAN BRANCH" The screen switched to show a bey waste land with beys that had half melted or completely turned into ash. They stared in shock at the scene before them.

#Scene Change#

Only two Rock Crow 125FS and a Storm Northern Cross 125FS, the original Team Desert Blades Beys were left. He left them for last on purpose.

"WHAT'S THIS?! THE 3 BEYS SEEMED TO HAVE FORMED AN ALLIANCE AND HAVE DECIDED TO GO AFTER THE BEY TOGETHER?!" The DJ shouted in shock.

Northern Star turned into a wolf and the two rock crows combined into a Giant white and black crow, they made a dash for him.

Light made no movement to move and stayed in one place like he was taunting them, this served to get them to put everything into their attacks.

The two Special Moves made contact with his Bey and a huge shock wave followed by a green exposition erupted from the impact.

"Did we get him?" Gasur asked the other two and all eyes tried to see through the wind.

When the smoke cleared up…. everyone stared in shock seeing the Bey still spinning like nothing happened.

"Impossible…" Karte took a step back his voice dripped with disbelief.

Light smirked widened under his Mask

"Is that it? I'm completely new to Beyblade. I should have been taken down by now. It really says something about the talent in the room, don't you think?" His voice taunted them. "I suppose it my turn" He said in bored tone and the three Beyblade eyed the bey in fear when it began to crackle golden lightning.

The screen switched to the Bey and everyone one stared in shock when the bey was revealed and it clearly said 'L-Drago' at the top.

Ryuga right hand began to glow golden and he opened it up to find his bey growing like a Christmas tree, underneath Lights mask his eyes flashed gold.

"I want to try those 'Special Moves' I've heard so much about." He said connecting to his bey and it began to crackle more intensely the ground shook underneath them.

His eyes flashed red "ALRIGHT L-DRAGO!"

"**SPECIAL MOVE: LIGHTNING KING, THUNDER SNIPER!" **

Ominous music played in the background and all stared in shock when a blast of Lightning shot down from the sky and hit the Bey, it glowed a golden and white era before sending its own blast to the sky.

The clouds turned black and dark looking, the beam started to form a giant shape in the sky. It revealed a large Man dressed in golden and black armour. The man's head was a golden and Black Dragon with a crown on its head.

The Man was holding a giant golden and white Sniper gun and it was aimed at them!

All three opponents eyed the Sniper gun with fear and Light cracked a smile.

"**NOW DANCE FOR ME!**" The sniper immediately started firing rapidly, lightning bold bullets at the Beys, each bullet putting a huge dent in the stadium itself. The Beys were dodging like the lives depended on it and Light was crackled loudly fully enjoying seeing them dodge and run around like headless chickens.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Light" Buzz said dryly from beside him; he received a huge grin in reply. "If I know playing with other Beybladers was this much fun. I would have taken up Beyblading Years ago!"

His words did not settle well for his opponents that were trying to dodge the best they could while avoid the Debary from the bullets.

"Light, stop playing around and end this. I'm bored!" Buzz complained.

Light pouted "Ruin my fun why don't you, Buzz? Fine I'll end it!"

The sniper gun suddenly turned into Giga cannon and it began collecting white energy from the surrounding era.

"Ready"

The cannon pointing downwards to the stadium.

"Aim"

Finger on the trigger.

The opponent tried to move out of the way but it was no use.

"FIRE"

A golden line with black and white lightning surrounded it was released and shot towards the stadium.

When it made contact, a huge explosion erupted and all were shocked to see the ashes made from Beys gone and the opponents Beys in parts on the floor, he left the parts intact while electricity pulsed through them. The Stadium complete destroyed and massive whole were everywhere along with smoke.

There was a deafening silence as nobody could believe what just happened.

The DJ was the first to snap out of shock and grabbed the undamaged microphone.

"WHAT A SPECIALIER BATTLE WE JUST WITINESS FOLKS! THE NUMBER ONE BEYBLADER IN ARABIAN IS LIGHTNING WITH HIS BEY LIGHTNING KING L-DRAGO Z6. A NEWCOMER TO BEYBLADE" The silence was still there and some were looking at the mask white figure in fear before they erupted into cheers and many praised the battle that had just happened right in front of their eyes.

#Japan#

Everyone was in shock at the damaged caused by one Bey.

"Impossible" Ginga said in shock, he couldn't believe that a bey that had this much power existed.

Madoka was frantically trying to find data on the bey but came up with nothing at all not even the image! And that what shocked her.

Kyoya and Masamune shared a look 'I'm fighting him first'.

Bankei was in awe at the power that just was displayed and Kente had taken to clutching his bey as an act of comfort. Ginga dad had instructed Hikaru to find out everything about the bey and it's Blader.

Tsubasa looked the bladder in fear; _nobody should have that much power! _

All eyes turned to Ryuga, L-Drago had stopped glowing in his hand and Ryuga had a face of curiosity as he eyed the blader on the screen, now sure there was a connection between L-Drago and the blader dressed in white and made up his mind to find out what that connection was, that meant hunting the blader down .

#Scene change#

"I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" Arabian DJ shouted and everyone went silent. "I CAN NOW REVEAL THAT THIS TOURMENT WAS NOT ONLY TO DECIDE THE NUMBER ONE BLADER IN THE COUNTRY. IT ALSO DECIDES THE BLADERS WHO WILL REPESTANT US FOR THE WORLD TOURNEMENT TO FIND THE BEST TEAM IN THE WORLD!" The crowd erupted into cheers.

"HERE IS THE NEW TEAM"

The screen showed Lighting with his Bey L-Drago- Regular, team leader.

Gasur with his Bey- Storm Northern Cross- Regular and back up team leader.

Karte and his Bey- Rock Crow- Regular.

Zidane and his Bey- Rock Crow- Substitute.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"GIVE A WALM WELCOME TO OUR NEW REPESTIVE….." The DJ trailed of when he saw Light turns to leave with Buzz. "AND WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" he asked.

Light didn't bother to turn around, "I only joined this tournament to see what I'm made of. I have no interest in working on a team and indulged in 'companionship' like you want me to. I find a tournament like that a complete waste of my time." His voice rung throughout the stadium and the DJ blinked owlishly.

"Okay…..THE TEAMS HAVE TO BE REDONE. HERE IS THE NEW LINE UP!" It showed the original members and their original positions and Light walked out, Buzz collected his money and they walked out like the badass they were.

#Japan#

"He reminds me of someone…." Madoka trailed off, sweat dropping and knowing the rest of the stadium was thinking the same thing as Ginga and the gang cast secret glances at Ryuga who glared at anyone he caught staring at him.

Done!

What do you think? Review, Fav and Follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning King Dragon

(edit:19/03/2015)

I Have decided who is going to be my Beta for this story.

Congratulations: ScarletAssassin43!

Anyway on to this chapter.

I do not own Beyblade just the plot!

Enjoy!

Last Time on Beyblade:

_"HERE IS THE NEW TEAM"_

_The screen showed Lighting with his Bey L-Drago- Regular, team leader._

_Gasur with his Bey- Storm Northern Cross- Regular and back up team leader._

_Karte and his Bey- Rock Crow- Regular._

_Zidane and his Bey- Rock Crow- Substitute._

_The crowd erupted into cheers._

_"GIVE A WARM WELCOME TO OUR NEW REPETITIVEs….." The DJ trailed of when he saw Light turns to leave with Buzz. "AND WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" he asked._

_Light didn't bother to turn around, "I only joined this tournament to see what I'm made of. I have no interest in working on a team and indulged in 'companionship' like you want me to. I find a tournament like that a complete waste of my time." His voice rung throughout the stadium and the DJ blinked owlishly._

_"Okay…..THE TEAMS HAVE TO BE REDONE. HERE IS THE NEW LINE UP!" It showed the original members and their original positions and Light walked out, Buzz collected his money and they walked out like the badass they were._

_#Japan#_

_"He reminds me of someone…." Madoka trailed off, sweat dropping and knowing the rest of the stadium was thinking the same thing as Ginga and the gang cast secret glances at Ryuga who glared at anyone he caught staring at him._

3: The blader will no past.

#Japan#

"What do you mean you can't find anything on him?" Gingka said, astonished through the webcam. All the newly elected Japan representative gathered around the screen.

The whole team erupted in chatter not seeing the large tick mark forming on Hikaru head.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" They backed away a little from the screen in surprise.

Ryo Hagane cuffed in his hand to get everyone's attention which he did.

"What Hikaru was trying to say was. We spent a whole month trying to find anything about the white masked blader and have come up with nothing. It's like he just appeared out of thin air" He confessed, not wanting to admit that for once their systems could not find one person even with a whole team of computer geniuses.

"It must be pretty frustrating unable to track one person with those high tech gizmos. It just goes to show you technology isn't everything " was Masamune smart ass answer which he got a whack from behind by Yu.

"Why you little-" Masamune lunged for Yu which Yu side-stepped and ran out of the room.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me, can't catch me"

"Come back here!"

The rest of the team sweat dropped and focused back to the screen.

"Do you, at least know. Why he didn't join the world tournament?" Tsubasa asked, his mind going back to the 'battle' that had him so on edge for at least a month.

He was met with a choking silence.

"I have no idea why he wouldn't. You'll have to ask him yourself" was Hikaru honest reply. She just couldn't understand why a guy with that much power would not want to try to aim higher in the Beyblade world.

"I say he's scared because he knows he will have to face me. MASAMUNE KADOYI! THE NUMBER ONE BLADER!"Masamune proclaimed out of nowhere, dragging behind him an unconscious Yu.

Nobody looked him in the eye.

A tick mark formed on his head "OH COME ON! I bet Gingka could defeat the guy no sweat!" He turned to Gingka who reluctantly met his eye.

"Yeah, sure" Gingka murmured.

Masamune ignored the unconvinced tone of Gingka voice "See, we can beat the guy no sweat!"

True be told. Gingka didn't really know if he had a chance of beating the guy if they were to battle face to face. Something about him sent a shiver down his spine that Gingka was sure he felt it before. It reminded him of the first time he battled against L-Drago and Ryuga.

Combined.

He shuddered at the thought.

He didn't know why but he just got the feeling.

"Anyway, what your attention need to be focused on is the upcoming battle against Team Wang Hu Zhong" Ryo said, seeing the unconvinced look in his son eyes.

"He's right, we should stop thinking about a guy who isn't in the tournament and think about how we're going to take down China's team" Said Madoka who sighed after trying and falling to get data on the bey 'Lightning King L-Drago, Z6'. It frustrated her how she was unable to get anything from the match not even what the bey looked like.

Something was blocking her from analysing the Bey.

Ryo saluted "Phoenix out!"

Leaving the team sweat dropping.

#Arabia#

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Light had Buzz tied to a tree while he glaring at the robot that was the cause of all his problems.

Buzz looked absolutely horrified.

"P-please Light, let us talk about this in a civilised manner"

He chucked a knife near Buzz head and the robot turned green.

"Civilised my ass! If it wasn't for that Tournament I would have lived a peaceful life until we got back but NOOOOOO you had to broadcast me existence to the whole Beyblade world!" He sneered.

Every since the tournament which he became the number one blader in Araiba, he hadn't gotten a good night's rest. Bladers from all over seemed to have made it their mission to hunt him down and try to defeat him. Since then he had to sleep with one eye open to look out for Bladers who try to ambush him in his sleep.

Already he had defeat over one hundred bladers that were stupid enough to challenge him and then the idiot had to open his mouth and taunt every blader that lost to him making them come back.

On the bright side, the companies that sell Beyblade parts are making a fortune.

He glared "If you had just kept your mouth shut, I wouldn't have so many bladers coming after me!"

Buzz started to sweat when he saw a small smile spread across Lights face. He eyed him wearily before Light disappeared and came back with a white shopping bag.

Light dangled the bag in front of Buzz.

"Do you know what this is?" Light asked in a sickly sweet tone which made the robot shiver.

The robot shook it's head slowly.

"In this bag, is a sailormoon limited addition doll from the first movie" He took out the doll and Buzz eyes immediately wide and sparkled.

Light dangled the doll in front of Buzz, tempting him.

"How did you get it? They stopped making it 6 years ago." Buzz asked, his eyes not leaving the doll.

Light smirked "You forget were in the past. They won't stop making these until 4 years from now when they are recalled"

Drool escaped Buzz mouth before his stared in horror as Light took out a match and started burning the doll before Buzz eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO. MY BABY!"

Buzz let out a choked sob.

Light smirked "This is what will happen every time you don't think before you act" He finished burning the doll until it turned into ash.

Buzz looked like the life had been sucked out of him as the ash crumbled onto the floor.

Light ignored the lifeless robot.

"Now, I can't possible stay here. It's not good for the brain to go without sleep for so long. I don't want to turn crazy but which country?" he mused to himself not expecting an answer.

"How about Rock city in Africa?" Buzz lifeless called out and he almost jumped at the voice before he narrowed his eyes.

_That was oddly specific..._

"Why go there?" He asked, the name sounding familiar to him but he couldn't remember why.

"It's were Kyoya was chosen to be Africa representative" Buzz struggled against the binds.

Light growled "What part of 'Stay Away from Gingka and the other' do you not understand?"

Buzz frowned "But I'm booooorrrrreeeeeddddd. It' no fun if all we do is camp and avoid bladers that challenge you. Don't you want to see someone else battle for a change? I know your curious on seeing how Kyoko became Savana representative"

Light cursed under his breath, buzz know him to well. He did want to know how Kyoko became Africa representative and in his time, Kyoko gave him the most vague answers possible which frustrated him.

Buzz watched as his words sunk into Light mind, hiding the grin that threaten to expose him. "Come on Light, we've got more than enough money to have a roof over our heads for the next 2 years so why do we have to live out here like animals?"

Buzz did have a point, before as a teenager he only camped out because he had limited funds and living in the wildness cost nothing and he got a good work out from it to.

"Fine. We'll go but change into something smaller, your too big and it's weird having a 3 foot robot behind me" Buzz nodded and he shrunk to pocket size, making himself comfortable on Light head.

Light started to move forwards before he remembered something and stopped.

Buzz looked down puzzled. "Light?"

He scratched his head in embarrassment "You don't happen to know which way to Rock city do you?"

Buzz sighed and projected a map leading to rock city.

_Right, I have to use the plane again _He thought with disappointment that he couldn't simply fly there because it would attract lots of attention if people saw him with wings.

#7 hours later#

"At least Rock City!" Buzz chirped merrily and Light couldn't have been more happier to get off the train because Buzz wouldn't shut the hell up.

"Huh what's that?" and Light looked to were buzz was pointing to.

He hid himself with the landscape and looked at the scene before him.

A figure in a cloak was dragging along a coffin then the figure got ambushed by some Bladers. The bladers took a look at what was in the coffin and were shocked at what they found.

_What the hell? why is he carrying a coffin full of rocks?!_ He looked down at the scene below him.

The cloak figure pulled out his launcher and prepared for battle. This got his interest, the others cockily thought they could win with sheer numbers, only for them to get a nasty shock.

An exposition erupted when the Beys clashed and the opponent was on the floor, the figured hood was blown down and Light got a good look at the face.

It was KYOYA!

The bladers ran away, Kyoya was too much for them to handle.

Meanwhile Kyoya suddenly felt eyes on him and wiped around, Light hid behind a rock.

Kyoya gave one last look at were Light use to be and turned to Rock city.

#Scene change#

He followed Kyoya into town, knowing he was getting wide-eyed looks from the people around him as many recognised him as the Blader from T.V.

Some even shuffled away in fear, others stared at him like he was an animal put on display.

He ignored them all.

"BLADERS FROM AROUND THE WORLD. I THANK YOU FOR COMING TO OUR COUNTRIES REPRESENTATIVE SELECTION TOURNAMENT."

The man's voice run throughout the whole town and Light winced at the volume. He rubbed his poor ears.

"AND I BID YOU WELCOME TO SAVANA. IN ORDER FOR OUR COUNTRY TO DEVELOP AND PROSPER. WE MUST MAKE SAVANA NAME BE KNOW THROUGH OUT THE WORLD."

Light drowned the man's words out as he followed, were the voice was coming from and it came to no surprise that he found himself in front of a what looked like a cross between a football stadium and a coliseum.

He found the entrance that the audience would go into and made his way up the highest point of coliseum meaning the very peak and far enough that he won't be seen or heard since he was so high up, he and Buzz could chat freely.

"I'll do it, it works for me" A blader said.

"Yeah, I'll get back at those guys that eliminated me for my country. They won't know what hit them" Another blader said while pumping his fist in the air.

Buzz rolled his eyes and Light was tempted to roll his eyes to.

"Huh, these guys are a bunch of Yahoo's" Kyoya said with distaste.

_You took the words right out of my mouth_ Light thought not impressed with the competition here.

_But this is the only way for me to go to the world championships. is there really someone in the this crowd that can become my partner_Kyoko though while looking around.

"Hey what's this card for anyway?" An African tribe looking kid asked, he had gold hop earrings and gold coloured headbands.

"What's wrong with you, You don't even know what this? Look there" A fat kid answered and Light immediately wondered why the boy looked like a rabbit with his small buck tooth. Buzz was making fat jokes about the boy and his looks. Light shot Buzz a glare.

"There are three types of cards, blue, red and yellow. They are used to divide us into groups"

"Divide into group?"

Kyoya hummed as he listened in, Light leaned in, his interest was piqued.

"LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW! I DECLARE SAVANA BLADER WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS, REPRESENTATIVE SELECTION TOURNAMENT TO BE OPEN!"

The bladers erupted into cheers and Light swore one of his eardrum just popped.

#Scene Change#

The bladers gathered around each stadium that was the colour of their card.

"EACH GROUP, WILL FIGHT IN A BATTLE ROYAL IN YOUR SPECIFICALLY COLOUR CODED AREA"

_Are they blind?_Light snorted, the red stadium was clearly purple. _Whoever designed that stadium clearly needs to see an optician._

"THE LAST BLADER STANDING IN EACH GROUP WILL COME FORWARD AND RECIEVE ONE OF ONLY THREE WINNERS BRACLETS." The President held a metal wristband. It shined in the sunlight.

The bladers were eyeing each other with anticipation which include Kyoya.

"I get it. There are three regular members on the team and there are three stadiums" The tribe kid said with a look of understanding.

"That means the Bladers who win the battle royal will be the representatives" Bunny boy got out his bey and put it on a launcher.

"THE TIME HAD COME EVERYONE LET THE BATTLE BEGIN"

Everyone got out there launchers and Light suddenly had the strong urge to join them in battle but forced down that urge.

"You want to join them don't you, Light-kun?" Buzz had a creepy grin and he surpassed a shiver.

"no" He said quickly, perhaps he said it too quickly because Buzz grin widened as he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

"I see everything, Light-kun" letting out a giggle and he forced his eyes away from the Robot who was given him a creepy smile.

"Hey, there starting" He pointed and Buzz turned away from him, reluctantly which allowed himself to breath.

#Scene change#

Everyone took out there beyblades and put them on their launchers, they pointed them to the centre of their arena.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP"

They released there Beyblades all at once.

Light sharpened senses instantly picked up on the bunny boy knocking the tribe boy off balance when everyone launched their Beys. The Bunny boy instantly felt a heavy stare on his back but ignored it.

He found himself bored looking at the bey pathetically clash with each other like they had no energy at all,

He shifted his eyes a bit to see Leon tearing through whatever was standing in its way, Beys were sent flying everywhere.

_well this is better..._He thought, knowing Kyoya actual had spirit to make the battle interesting.

"You're in my way, move it now!" Leon zig zagged through the Beys only to find itself trapped by Beys that saw it as a threat. Leon tried to get out but it was pushed back.

Kyoya irritation flared "Take care of this LEON!"

Leon started to glow yellow and wind began to form around it. The wind around it grow and blocked the path to the bey.

"Special move: King Lion" Everyone turned their attention to Kyoya.

**"TEARING BLAST!"**

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

Clutched his poor ears from the brutal assault by Kyoya shouting.

Three huge tornadoes erupted from the stadium and Light immediately moved his head out of the way so that it won't dislocate from his body.

Buzz studied the Tornadoes in fascination, this was a once in a life time opportunity to study how the move was made and analyses it for weakness and strengths. It only took a second for Buzz to have the move recorded and analysed.

"It ends here. NOW" Beys got swept into the tornado and started to rain down from the sky when the tornadoes disappeared all the while Buzz was singing 'it's raining Beys' off pitch and out of tune, Light gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile all bladers were looking at their Beys falling from the sky.

Leon was the only one left spinning in the stadium and they all took a step back, taking a step back in freight.

"Impossible" A blader muttered in disbelief.

"Who is this guy anyway?" another asked.

Kyoya collected his bey and smirked. "I'll your worst nightmare that's who."

_No Kyoya, I am _Light eyes flashed gold under his mask and he grinned thinking about the time when he and Kyoya would battle.

Kyoya suddenly felt a shiver run down his spine and the presence of a heated stare boring into his back. _There it is again!_ He swiftly turned around and tried to locate the source of the feeling and Light quickly looked away.

"OKAY, RED GROUP YOUR BATTLE IS OVER. THE UNDISPUTED WINNER IS KYOYA" The announcer announced.

"No way."

"It's over already!"

"Fair enough but now it's my turn" A kid with orange hair and black hair. He looked like he came from Egypt or somewhere similar.

Kyoya went up to collect his bracelet.

"I'll take that" Kyoya said.

"OF COURSE YOU WILL, YOU HAVE EARNED IT"

Light rolled his eyes for the president stating the obvious. Kyoya took the bracelet but his attention was immediately drawn to the blue stadium.

"Go Vulcan Horuseus" The bey called Vulcan Horuseus was cutting through the opposition like butter with a hot knife. Beys were flying everywhere.

Kyoya was impressed "not bad at all"

"Okay no more fooling around" Horuseus sped up and headed for a herd of beyblades.

"Break through now Horuseus!" The bey did a swift turn and smashed through all the Beys. The Beys were sent flying and but not out of the stadium, they hit the side of the stadium and collapsed in the middle. Horuseus spun around the defeated Beys like it was doing a victory dance.

"BLUE GROUP BATTLE OVER. THE WINNER IS NILE!" Nile collected his Bey and he and Kyoya made eye contact. Kyoya was eyeing him with a look of approval and Light rested his head on his hand, wondering why Nile didn't become a Legendary Blader when the kid had so much potential to become one.

"TWO DOWN EVERYONE. NOW ONLY THE YELLOW GROUP REMAINS!"

They turned to the yellow stadium that had only a few bladers left including bunny boy and Tribe kid.

"Okay Scorpio, Mirage attack go now!"the Tribe kid said.

"That guy" came out of Kyoya mouth.

_He's got good eyes _Light thought seeing how the kid was somehow seeing all the little detail that you wouldn't normal see from that distance. He wondered who eyesight was better, him or his.

"I WON'T LOSE YOU HEAR ME!" Bunny kid shouted and his bey sent a shock wave when Beys surrounded it, the flying Beys bounced off the stadium walls. One of the Beys hit the Tribe kid bey and effectively stopped it's rotation.

"AH, I DONE FOR!"

"Almost, just one more to go" the bunny kid grinned. The kid, bey speed up and sent the last bey flying.

"In your face!"

The Tribe kid sweat dropped.

"THE BATTLE IS OVER. THE WINNER IS MACUS!"

And Marcus immediately felt a heavy gaze bore into his back, preventing him from celebrating. Light enjoyed the shivered that ran through Marcus body.

Nile, Kyoya and Marcus were fitted with their bracelets and made to stand before the president.

"CONGRATULATIONS, HERE WE HAVE THE THREE HERO WHO HAVE SURVIVED THE FIERCE BATTLE ROYAL AND WE ALL SALUTE YOU"

_so these two are my ally's _Nile thought looking at his team mates with calculating eyes.

Kyoya didn't give a dam.

"Now I can go to the world championships" Marcus said with obvious joy and Nile narrowed his eyes.

Marcus felt the stare was back and immediately did a quick scan of his surroundings but found nothing.

The sound of disappointed bladers was heard in the background.

"WELL ,THEN MY FRIENDS. WE WILL BEGIN THE FINAL SELECTION PROCESS"

That got everyone's attention and they immediately turned to the president.

"What!"

"what are you talking about?"

"You mean our places are not final!"

"YOU THREE OR CERTAINLY STRONG BLADERS. THOSE BRACELETS ARE PROOF OF YOUR SKILL AND TALENTS. HOWEVER, SOMETIMES IN A BATTLE ROYAL THERE ARE THOSE WHO WIN BY PURE LUCK AND NOT SKILL AND TALENT. WE WILL TEST YOU FUTURE AND SEE IF YOU TRULY POSSESS THE POWER BEFITTING A SAVANA REP. WE MUST BE SURE NOW, MUSTN'T WE."

A countdown appeared on each of their bracelets.

"Hey"

"What's with this?"

"THE RULES ARE VERY SIMPLE. YOU MUST FACE ALL OF THE BLADERS HERE IN A 24 HR BATTLE AND PROTECT THAT BRACLET UNTIL THE VERY END. IS THAT CLEAR?"

Kyoya, Nile and Marcus turned to the crowd of bladers.

"24 hours?!"

"Did he just?"

"It means it's not finished yet"

"THAT IS CORRECT AND SO THE REMAIN BLADERS CAN CHALLENGE THESE THREE AND TAKE THEIR BRACELET THAT THEY ARE CURRENTLY WEARING. AFTER BATTLING FOR 24 HOURS THE ONES HOLDING THEM WILL BECOME THE TRUE REPS. THESE ARE THE RULES AND GOOD LUCK TO YOU ALL"

The defeated bladers cheered and Buzz was buzzing with excitement.

"And where are you going?" Buzz asked seeing Light turn away from the scene.

"It's over now. It's pretty obvious who will be Africa team. There's no point in watching them." He had seen enough and watching them now for 24 hours would be pointless, it will only confirm what he already knows.

Buzz huffed and Light grinned.

"And why don't you stop hiding? Hyoma, owner of Rock Aries ED145B:"

Light turned his head to face the boy and grinned.

"It's nice to finally meet you"

The look on Hyoma face was hilarious.

Done!

What do you think? Next chapter is a battle between Hyoma and Light. It will be awesome! I thought since we don't hear about Hyoma until he meets with Ryuga to convince him to help Gingka control his new Pegasus, I'll be nice for him to have some screen time.

Next chapter: King Dragon vs. the Rampaging Ram.

Review, Favourite and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Lightning King Dragon.

Here is chapter 4.

Enjoy!

I do not own Beyblade Metal Fight.

I edited a few things to make the battle flow more smoothly.

beta by ScarletAssassin43

4: King Dragon vs. the Rampaging Ram

"Perhaps we can talk on the ground, or do you want to have our little chat so high up with a limited amount of oxygen?" Light asked with clear amusement in his voice as he saw a scrawl appeared on Hyoma face before he reluctantly agreed to follow Light onto safe ground.

Light was not oblivious to Hyoma's eyes boring into his back.

_Light, his stare is creeping me out!_ Buzz complained through their mind link.

_Just endure it Buzz_. He answered back.

They walked in silence, until he located a safe spot where they had plenty of space to battle. Inwardly, he wondered why the hell Hyoma was in Africa in the first place. Was he looking for Ryuga already, or did he come here for another purpose?

"This is far enough" He turned around and grinned at Hyoma, who was looking over the area with a critical eye.

"So, Hyoma, why the hell are you stalking me?" Light enjoyed the flustered reaction from Hyoma before Hyoma quickly composed himself.

"I'll get straight to the point. Are you a threat to Gingka and the others?" Hyoma decided to be blunt, because he was getting weird vibes from the white cloaked figure.

Light tilted his head to the side, "Maybe. Maybe not." He was secretly enjoying the flash of frustration that crossed Hyoma's face.

Hyoma, in this time, was nowhere near as controlled with his emotions in his time. He heard Buzz sigh.

_The boy has a long way to go._

Light nodded in agreement. "Next question."

Hyoma, suddenly, broke into a wide sinister grin. "How did you get an L-Drago? Why did you decide to reveal yourself when it was just weeks away from the World Championship?" Light shot Buzz a glare, who pretended to be asleep on top of Light's head. "Why did you reject the offer to be a Savanna Beyblade representative?"

Light grinned "Tell you what, if you can beat me in a Beyblade match, I'll answer all of your questions and tell you everything you need to know." He offered, getting out his Beyblade.

Hyoma's eyes widened, seeing the Bey that caused so much devastation all in one match. Seeing it in real life, he could not deny that this was really an L-Drago. Sweat poured down from his forehead, trying to decide if he should take the challenge against an opponent that made his chances of winning below 30 percent.

On one hand, he could accept and get some much needed answers, which would help Gingka greatly and be able to put his Beyblade skills to the test. He hadn't had a good battle in ages.

On the other hand, if he lost, his bey could encounter the same fate as the one that lost to it. He shivered when he recalled the Beys wasteland and those Beys turned into ash.

Light read his mind. "Don't worry. In this match, I will not destroy your bey."

Hyoma did not seem convinced, until he got a nod of confirmation from the mini robot on top of Light head.

"Fine, but if I beat you. You have to keep your promise."

Light's eyes flashed gold under his mask "Of course, I am a man of my word." Hyoma was tempted to say, 'Your words mean nothing to me', but wisely kept his mouth shut.

They put their Bey on their launchers.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!"

They launched their Beys.

Their Beys made contact with each other and a mighty explosion erupted forcing them apart.

Aries attacked L-Drago first, but L-Drago easily pushed Aries back. Hyoma gritted his teeth.

"Go, Aries!" Hyoma shouted.

Aries made a comeback and was now pushing against L-Drago. L-Drago easily escaped Aries strike and circled around the bey before it seemed to have vanished into thin air.

Hyoma frowned.

"Can you find my bey?" Light taunted to him, knowing that if Hyoma loses control of his emotions, the battle is as good as over.

Hyoma saw right through him and tried to listen to the bey's sound to see if he could locate it.

"There."

Light smirked.

Aries suddenly made a U-line and headed for the rock closest to it.

"Aries."

The bey sped up.

"HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!"

The bey completely destroyed the bolder where L-Drago was hiding behind.

_Not bad_...Buzz commented through their mind link.

"GO, L-DRAGO!"

Aries didn't have time to defend itself from the speeding bey that shot straight at it like a bullet, completely pushing Aries back by sheer power alone.

Hyoma eyes widened upon shock seeing this.

L-Drago suddenly backed off, giving Aries time to recover.

"Why don't you try again?" Light asked, quite bored with this battle. "Perhaps you can get me to use my special move this time?" Hyoma didn't fall for the taunt and refocused on the battle.

"One more time, Aries!" Aries seemed to have gotten its second wind and was now rushing to L-Drago with amazing speed.

L-Drago simply shifted to the left narrowly missing Aries's charge, but Hyoma predicted this.

Aries started to bounce of the rock landscape, climbing higher and higher until it came to the peak. L-Drago did not follow and merely watched the Bey.

Hyoma hid his shock well, he fully expected him to follow. After all, it worked on Kenta.

Aries jumped off the cliff and faced down directly opposite to L-Drago.

"ARIES, HORN THRON DESTRUCTION!" His attack connected to L-Drago successful, and there was a huge explosion.

"Did I get him?" Hyoma asked, protecting his eyes from the smoke.

"No." Light grinned and Hyoma looked at the unharmed bey in shock. His bey was having trouble staying rotated.

"Oh my, is that all you have?" Light's voice taunted him, Hyoma took a step back. "Well, I guess it's my turn!"

With that, L-Drago started cracking lightning and shot straight for the unstable Aries. When the two Beys collided, there was a mini explosion and Aries took a lot of damage. No longer did it have its shiny untouched look, the out ring had scratched on it and tears.

"Hmm, you're lucky Aries survived. It won't be fun if the battle ended right here. After all I'm not finished playing yet." His words did nothing to comfort Hyoma, who was about to warn Aries to get away from the bey.

L-Drago Lightning turned black and it started landing multiple hits on Aries.

Hyoma watched in horror as Aries took the beating.

"Aries, get out of there now."

"I won't let you escape!" L-Drago stuck to the bey like glue and continued to deliver hit after hit to Aries, never before had the bey experience so much punishment from one bey. Shockwaves erupted from each attack and could be felt for miles.

"What's wrong Hyoma? Surely, you have more spirit then this?" He sounded disappointed as he saw the bey pathetically try to fight back. He realized that maybe Aries had no experience with close battle and was used to the open space.

_I will never give up!_ Hyoma channeled his inner Gingka, and Light almost smiled, recognizing that facial expression many times in the past.

Aries got out of the way from the next attack that was about to connect and L-Drago barely stopped itself from slamming into a nearby rock.

Light clapped. "Not bad, It seems you still have some fight left in you" His words did nothing to encourage Hyoma, who was eyeing the damage done to his bey with a wince. It was a miracle it was still in one piece after the punishment it was dealt with.

Hyoma estimated, his bey could only stand one more attack that meant his next attack would have to end this battle. Light read his mind and titled his head to the side, in an unnatural way.

"I suppose since your next attack will be your final. I will show you my special move." With that, Lighting shot down from the sky and hit the Bey L-Drago. L-Drago sent its own to the sky, and in the air formed a man that had a Dragon head with a crown on top, carrying a black and gold sniper.

While this was going on, Hyoma pushed down the fear that was threatening to overtake his senses. Never before had he felt such a huge power difference, he felt like an ant in front of a god.

"Aries, climb!"

Which Aries did, bouncing off rock to meet L-Drago in the air.

"Special Move!" They both said at the same time.

"**ARIES, HORN THROW DESTRUCTION!**"

"**LIGHTNING KING, THUNDER SNIPER**!"

The shockwave was massive and the explosion toppled all the rest that came before it. A huge cloud of dust erupted when the two moves clashed, making it impossible to see what was happening.

Light shielded his eyes and dug his claws in his feet into the ground like an anchor. Unfortunately, Hyoma was no so luckily to be half Dragon.

Hyoma was sent flying hitting the rocky wall behind him with a sickening crack, both of them wincing at the sound. His unconscious body slid to the ground. Light's sensitive nose could smell blood coming from Hyoma, but wasn't trained enough to pinpoint were the blood was coming from.

Light's brain noted that his L-Drago was still spinning, taking no damage from the attack and Aries had stopped spinning looking like it was on its last legs. He made a mental note to find the nearest Beyblade shop that could repair the damage.

"Light."

"Yes, Buzz?"

"Hyoma is unconscious."

"I see that, Buzz."

Looking down at the unconscious boy in front of him, Light pulled him over his shoulder like a sack and left to find somewhere safe to lay him down since the surrounding area was complete destroyed.

You've got blood on your clothes. Buzz pointed out and he looked down to see indeed he had blood on his clothes. He separated Hyoma from him and located were the blood was coming from.

It was coming from the back of his head...

Light stared, wondering if he should be worried about the wound on Hyoma's head.

#Scene Change#

"Isn't that?" Nile was cut off too shocked to speak.

The newly elected team 'Wild Fang' stared in shock as a golden serpent man with a sniper suddenly appeared from the sky.

"It is. That means the masked blader is also here" With that, Kyoya ran in the direction of the Golden Serpent Man.

"Wait Kyoya-" All eyes widened seeing a Purple Ram heading straight for the Serpent Man. They made contact and a huge explosion erupted. Obscuring everyone vision, Sand was everywhere making it very difficult to see what's happening.

When it did clear up, both the Serpent Man and the Ram were gone. Kyoya gritted his teeth in annoyance that he could no longer track were the battle was coming from.

_Just you wait, Masked Blader. We will have our battle and when we do. I, Kyoya Tategami will be the one who will defeat you!_

#2 Hours later, Scene Change#

Hyoma stirred and, with a groan, opened his eyes.

Light had taken off his blood stained coat. Buzz hopped off Light's head and walked towards where Hyoma was. Light followed behind him.

"Hyoma, are you okay?"

Hyoma just stared at Light, like he'd never seen him before.

"How rude! At least answer the…" Buzz began before he was interrupted.

"Who are you?"

Light and Buzz stared at the boy.

"Hyoma, do you know who we are?" Buzz asked.

Hyoma looked confused.

"Who's Hyoma?"

Light stared at the boy in front of him.

"Do you know who you are?"

The boy in front of him scrunched him eyebrows in confusion before clutching his head when a sharp pain shot through it.

"I don't remember who I am, were I came from or why I'm here" Through the pain, he managed to look Light straight in the eye and Light could tell he wasn't lying.

_Shit_.

Done!

Hyoma has amnesia! How will the Beyblade plot go on if Hyoma was supposed to ask Ryuga to help Gingka if Hyoma doesn't even know who Ryuga or Gingka is? How will Light/Ryuga solve this problem? Find out in future chapters! I know this chapter was short but I based this one on one of Hyoma battles and I couldn't be bothered to look for more. Review/Favorite and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning King L-Drago

Here is chapter 5.

I do not own Beyblade.

Enjoy!

5: The Bey with a Hero Name.

Team Gan Gan Galaxy sat on the plane that was headed to Arabian.

Gingka thought fondly back to his new found friendship with Dashan with a smile.

"There sure are a lot of good Bladers out there, I was totally surprised! How about you guys?" Masamune suddenly asked, stuffing his face.

"Absolutely. There were amazing Bladers in China. I can't wait to see who we meet next" Yu said with excitement.

"Our next opponent is from the EU team and Team Desert Blaze should be battling each other tonight," Tsubasa said.

"The word on the street is that both teams have pretty strong Bladers" Madoka informed them.

"Pay close attention, okay everyone" Gingka said. "They are in the same A block as us so we'll probably face the winning team eventually.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

#Arabian#

"Were here!"

"IT'S THE LONG AWAITED BLEYBLADE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS!" Gaining team Gan Gan Galaxy attention.

"WITH OUR REPRESENTIVES! TEAM DESERT BLAZE! WILL FINALLY HAVE THEIR FIRST REAL BATTLE TONIGHT! GASUR, KARTE AND ZIDANE HAVE ALL COMPLETED THEIR TRAINING IN THAT HARSH ENVIRONMENT IN THE DESERT! WILL THEY SHOW US A FIERCE FIGHT!? IN DESERT SAND ARENA! BE SURE TO WATCH WITH YOUR OWN EYES!"

"Hey aren't those the guys that were in that battle?" Tsubasa said, recalling the battle that nobody would be sure to forgot in a long time.

"Yeah, that battle with that Light guy" Masamune exclaimed, getting a glare from the surrounding people because he was too loud and was shouting their ears off, "do you think he's still around?" He asked in much quieter and subdued tone.

"Well anyway, they seem pretty strong without that Light guy." Tsubasa said, gain the attention of people around them.

"What do you mean pretty strong?" One guy turned to them.

"Desert Blaze is the strongest! They will defiantly become number one!" another guy said.

"You must be confused" Masamune stepped in. "If you're talking about the world number one Blader then it is I Mu-" Gingka covered Masamune mouth preventing a conflict before it actually happened.

People sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that" Gingka laughed. "By the way you guys, I'll like to act you something if that's all right"

The two boys looked unsure.

"Where should a guy go, if he wanted to meet this Desert Blaze?" Gingka asked.

#Somewhere deep in the Desert#

An explosion erupted.

"Go Northern Cross!" Gasur shouted.

"Fly now, go Crow" Karte and Zidane shouted.

All three Beys ran on the sand.

"Hey, there they are!" Gingka pointed out, finally locating them.

"So that's Team Desert Blaze practise ground huh?" Masamune asked, eyeing the three Beys.

Suddenly one broke from the rest and went down a dangerous path and they watched amazed as the Bey dodged ever obstacle with such ease.

"What precise control these guys have and it's fast too," Gingka said, in awe.

One of the Beys approached a big practice, dummy.

"Send it flying Gasur"

The Bey twisted the wind around itself forming a dust tornado which carried the dummy upwards.

"Now that is some awesome power!" Masamune said, itching to battle them.

"That total rocks, Gasur. Zidane, it looks like it's our turn buddy" said Karte.

"Leave it me, Karte" Zidane replied.

Both of their Beys split from one another and began to attack each other, they used the desert to their advantage.

"Even though their battling on sand they still have much great mobility" Tsubasa pointed out.

"Not bad, pal"

"Right back at your"

"I'm all set to go now"

"Do it"

The Beys started to swerve in the form of an S.

Gingka seeing the strange movement asked, "Huh, what are those guys doing now?"

Both Beys began to glow and their Beys spirits revealed themselves as two Crows. The Crows flow to the sky where they fused together to make one giant big Crow.

"**CROW CRUSHER**"

The Crow shot straight at a bolder and completely destroyed it before turning back into two separate Crows.

"WHOA UNBELIEVABLE!" Masamune shouted, loud enough for Gasur to hear.

Gasur turned around to face the intruders. "Who's, there?!"

"um, nobody. Sorry, we didn't mean to bother you" Gingka said, seeing the gig was up. "But we wanted to see a bit of your practise routine."

"Your Gingka aren't you?" Gasur asked, shocking Gan Gan Galaxy.

#Long explanation later#

"I see so you came all this way to see tonight battle" Gasur simplified the whole explanation for everyone.

"Well since were in the same division in the tournament, we'll probably end up battling each other at some point," Gingka said.

"It's best to know a little bit about your opponents you know," Yu said, trying to reason with them.

"Sure that makes sense, we saw your battle with Wang Hu Zhong," Gasur said.

"It was an excellent fight"

"Yeah"

Gingka blushed at the praise "Really thanks a lot."

"My name is Gasur. This is Zidane and Karte" Gasur said introducing all of them.

"Nice to meet you," Karte said

"Nice to meet you" Gingka replied back.

"I know this is nice and all. I just want to know where that Masked Blader is!" Masamune said impatiently and they all sweatdropped.

"If you're looking for that guy who has the L-Drago, he left a while ago" Gasur informed them and Masamune deflated at the news.

"Did he say why he left?" Tsubasa asked.

"Well with all those Bladers coming after him, I would leave too" Zidane remembering seeing so many Bladers turn up to face just one opponent.

"What do you mean?" Yu asked.

"Well, every since that guy won the title of Arabian best Blader. Bladers from all over have come to challenge him no matter what time and there was a constant flow. I don't blame him for leaving" Karte said.

"And when was this?" Gingka asked.

"It was about a month ago," Gasur said, "If you're looking to battle him. Take it from someone that has faced him. Don't" shocking Gan Gan Galaxy.

"That guy is in a complete different league in himself. There was such a huge difference in power that he took our strongest attacked head on and came out complete unharmed. If that guy were to compete in the World tournament, I'm sure he could win it easily by himself. Being up against such a monster made me realise that my strength that I have prided myself in is not nearly enough to last even 30 seconds against that guy. He was toying with us from the very start" Gasur said and looked at the shocked face of Gan Gan Galaxy from seeing the obvious fear in his eyes as he thought back to the monster that could have easily ended his Beyblade career just like the many before him.

"I needed to get stronger, We needed to get stronger" Gasur said, looking at his fellow team mates who nodded. "That's why we're going to win tonight's battle."

"But we need to stay on guard, since we're facing opponents that are fighting for their countries to be number One too" Karte said. "That's why we practise every day so that today we can become a bit stronger than yesterday and tomorrow a bit stronger then today"

Team Gan Gan Galaxy nodded in agreement.

"Gingka, hopefully we can both met at the stadium and battle each other" Gasur said in excitement and Gingka looked unsure about Gasur sudden change of mode.

"Yeah, that would be great. Let's try to make that happen" getting up and offering up a fist bump.

"Sure it's a deal" Fist bumping Gingka.

#Scene Change#

"So that was Team Desert Blaze, huh" Gingka said, inwardly rattled by what Gasur said about the masked blader and he wasn't the only one.

"They seem like really nice people" Madoka said.

Just then a white Limousine parked right beside them, followed by a red carpet and hotel staff lined up ready to greet someone.

The door opened and out came a boy with blond hair long hair, pulled back in a fancy outfit.

"Who that?" Gingka asked.

"Don't know, probably some spoiled rich kid" Masamune said.

"Either way, it has nothing to do with us. Let's go" Gingka and the other continued walking unaware that the boy had noticed them.

The boy also noticed someone else that team Gan Gan Galaxy hadn't.

A boy with Black slightly curly hair with Black bottomless eyes and a dragon tattoo going through his left eye. A thicken wadded jacket over a T-shirt with a golden white and black dragon with black spring casual pants and black high-tops complete with cap. The mysterious stranger leaned against a pole casually and eyed him before leaving.

The fancy dressed boy, recognised the symbol easily and know that, that stranger was somehow connected to Light, the holder of Lightning King L-Drago and smirked.

"It seems, I will get something out of this after all."

#Scene Change#

"Gingka what's wrong?" Madoka said, seeing the frown on Gingka face.

"I just got a missed call from Kyoya" shocking everyone.

"Well don't just stand there call him back!" Madoka yelled, knowing full well Kyoya NEVER calls.

"okay, okay" Gingka dialled back and put the speaker on.

"And look who suddenly decides to call back when I busy right now" Kyoya said, obviously annoyed that Gingka had interrupted his training.

"Sorry, Kyoya. Why did you call earlier?" Gingka said, getting straight to the point, the group listened in.

"If you must know, I called to tell you I've seen the masked blader but it was weird" not really but he did see Light, Bey spirit.

Everyone exchange glance.

"Why was it weird?" Gingka asked.

"Hyoma was there"

Shocking everyone.

"Are you sure?" Gingka said to his rival.

Kyoya sneered "Of course I'm sure! Who else has a purple Ram as a Beyblade?!"

The other took a step back at the tone of voice.

"Whoa. You must be really mad that you didn't get to challenge him, huh. Don't worry I'll battle him in your place" Was Masamune unhelpful reply.

"Shut up!" Kyoya cut the phone off and the others glared at Masamune.

"W-what? What did I say?"

# 6 hours earlier#

Light and Buzz found themselves facing a huge problem.

That problem was the Amnesia striking Hyoma.

They turned to Hyoma who just sat on a rock waiting patiently for them to finish talking.

_Do you have any idea, how to get his memory back!? _Buzz practically yelled through their mind link.

He shrugged, _I don't know but we need to think of something! Tsubasa needs a handle on the dark power and if he doesn't. Japan team never wins the World tournament! Whole time line out of whack! I don't want to go back to my time to find out, Madoka and I never married! or have a little girl! _He grabbed Buzz.

_YOU HEAR ME! I WILL NOT LET THE TIMELINE BECOME LIKE THAT!_

_Okay! Calm down! and stop crushing me! _Buzz yelled and he reluctant let go.

"Um, guys" Came Hyoma as he was tired of being ignored. "What's up with my hair? It's so curly! and what am I wearing?!"

They both exchanged looks.

_I thought the reason, he dressed like that was because he liked them..._Buzz said in shock.

"um, you always dressed like that. In fact you've worn nothing else..." Light trailed off, now realising everyone he know when they were a child always wore the same clothing and only changed if they were required to like going to the beach.

Hyoma frowned. "That's so weird. I feel really uncomfortable in this. I mean it's really stiff and having my hair like this makes me look like a girl"

Buzz burst out laughing.

Hyoma was puzzled. "Did I say something wrong?"

Light ignored the hysterical robot rolling around on the floor. "No you didn't. I guess since I don't want to waste money on a haircut. We'll have Buzz change your hairstyle-"

"Can he also change my hair colour?" Hyoma butted in.

"Yes he can also do that, we can buy you some new clothes" Light finished, he hated being interrupted.

Hyoma raised his hand up. "Yes Hyoma?"

"Why do you wear a mask?" Hyoma asked, innocently.

Buzz and Light exchanged looks, trying to decide how much to tell him.

"You see... under this mask is a face similar to a very powerful blader who has pissed a lot of people off. If my Mask was off and I was mistaken for him, it would mean trouble" Light tried to put it as simple as possible without giving his identity away.

Hyoma titled his head in confusion. "What's a blader?"

He heard Buzz smack his face. "A blader is a person who has a Beyblade"

Hyoma nodded "What's a Beyblade?"

Light sighed and got out Hyoma damaged Beyblade. The boy caught it and looked it over curiously. "So this is a Beyblade. I don't get what's so special about this. It's just metal."

_Hyoma, you're so glad that nobody but us are here. You would have turned the whole Beyblade world against you with that one sentence _He thought, feeling anger raise. " Believe it or not. Each Beyblade has its own special power such as some can split the sea or level a whole island"

Hyoma jaw dropped. "No way. Beyblades are that powerful!"

"They can be that powerful but most don't get to that level. Hyoma you weren't most bladers and had your own special move" Buzz butted in and Hyoma eyes widened in shock. "I was a blader!? but I don't even have a Beyblade!"

Light cuffed in embarrassment and pointed to the Bey in Hyoma hand. Hyoma eyes grow wide. "This is my BEY?! WHAT HAPPENED TO IT!"

Buzz pointed to Light receiving an astonished look in return. "He did it"

"You were the one who came to me! You should have expected your Beyblade to come out like that" Light said, defending himself.

Hyoma gave him a long hard stare. "What battle and what do you mean I came to you?"

Light scratched his head. "Well, you stalked me all the way here and when I confronted you. We had a battle which resulted in you smashing into a bolder making you lose your memory"

Hyoma blinked. "Why was I stalking you?"

"Oh boy" Rubbing his forehead to stop the headache. "You wanted to know If I was a threat to Gingka and his friends and before you ask who he is. Gingka a blader who has a Pegasus Bey. I do not know about what relationship you two had and never bothered to ask."

"Perhaps if Hyoma were to watch a Beyblade battle, his memory would start to come back" Buzz chipped. Light thought it was brilliant and Hyoma shrugged. "Okay."

"Alright it settled lets head to Arabian!

"WHAT, WHY?! aren't team Gan Gan Galaxy there!?" Hyoma winced at the volume and Light smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"Why not? I know for a fact, Gingka will be there. He's connected to Hyoma past and the likelihood of him remembering something is extremely high" Buzz said and Light couldn't find any faults in his reasoning.

"Fine but I am not going anywhere near that stadium!" He said and Hyoma really wondered why the mysterious boy was so set on staying away from the person called Gingka that he apparently was suppose to know.

"I've got an Idea" Buzz said, pulling out a mini camera out of nowhere who handed it the confused Hyoma. "I can set up a link between us and the camera so we will see whatever the camera is seeing like we are actually there."

"That a good plan but the only problem is. Hyoma doesn't know how to use that kind of camera" Light said, since it didn't exist yet and ruined Buzz bright idea but the Robot wasn't going to give up just yet.

"I can implant the specs and data on the camera into Hyoma head" Hyoma took a step back when he saw a crazy look appear in Buzz eyes and Light had turned to him with a equal crazy look.

"Um do I get a say in this?"

"No." Buzz said simply, before an antenna came out of his head and Buzz smashed his head against Hyoma head.

Hard.

Hyoma gave a yelp of pain and Buzz smirked sadistically.

"You know you could have just sent wave towards Hyoma" Light said, Buzz faked surprise. "Really? I didn't know that" making him roll his eyes.

Meanwhile the pain in Hyoma head had subsided and his head was suddenly full of computer geek knowledge that he had never touched on before and he opened his eyes seeing the world in a different light with data on everything.

"Wow" was all Hyoma could say.

"I think you uploaded more than just the instructions for the camera" Light whispered to Buzz, who didn't look apologetic at all and was exactly looking forward to having a computer like person and share computer jokes that Light just wasn't geeky enough to get.

"Don't worry. It's only temporary it will wear off in a complete of months" Buzz said, causally.

"A COUPLE OF MONTHS!?"

"Calm down Light there is nothing to get upset about. Now I will change Hyoma looks" Buzz said not at all scared of Light who looked like he was going to rip him to pieces.

Hyoma was instructed to get in front of Buzz where he was scanned and a holographic loading bar appeared hovering over Buzz head and Hyoma watched in awe as it loaded quickly and there was a short hum before Buzz shot a beam of white light that consumed Hyoma whole body and Light shielded his eyes.

When the light did clear. A boy that looked nothing like Hyoma stood in front of them. The boy had black hair that was not as nearly as curly as it was before, black bottomless eyes with a thicken wadded jacket over a T-shirt with a golden white and black dragon with black spring casual pants and black high-tops complete with cap and small dragon tattoo going through his left eye.

"So how do I look?" Hyoma asked.

Light turned to Buzz with a WTF look on his face. Hyoma may look like a complete different person but he was too well dressed! In a crowd of people you could easily spot him and what's with the dragons that were identical to his bey!? Is Buzz trying to attract Gingka and the other attention and try to grab the boy before he even sits down!?

"Buzz are you nuts!? Having him dressed like that and with my L-Drago symbol is like putting a sign up 'I'm connected the Mysterious Blader' in big flashing letters!" He all but shouted but his tone of voice told them he was mad.

"Please don't shout at Buzz. I'm sure he didn't mean to besides I kind of like the way I look" Hyoma muffled and Light gave him a strange look which he return in confusion.

"AND another thing! His voice. It's still Hyoma! The moment he opens his mouth they will know it's him even if he looks like a complete different person, raising alarm bells and massive questions!" Light pointed out.

"That simple then, since I don't have a voice modifier yet, all Hyoma has to do is speak as little as possible and when he does speak, he'll just have to try his best to make his voice sound different. I'm sure that since Hyoma with his experience in acting will be able to pull it off" Buzz turned to Hyoma who just nodded for the sake of it even though he had no idea what Buzz was talking about.

Light bore his eyes into Hyoma. "Then show me"

"What! Now!?" Hyoma said, in surprise and suddenly felt 2 pairs of eyes on him. "Okay, I'll try my best" quickly forming a personality to go with his new look and shockingly finding it incredible easy to do it.

Hyoma body language relaxed and he put his hands in his pocket in a casual manner and began swinging on his heels. His eyes became a lot more piercing and he suddenly looked very unapproachable.

"I do not talk to simpletons who are nowhere near my level" His voice was deep and cold, nothing like Hyoma and gave them a superior smirk.

There was a silence, Buzz and Light looked in-between each other.

"Wow, Hyoma is kind of a bastard, now" Buzz said, before he realised what he just said.

"Bastard or not, this is a perfect throw off. Who would think Hyoma would be such a jerk also the way he carries himself nobody would guess that he can't Beyblade." Light said, looking at Hyoma new transforming with approving eyes. "I'll give him a small portion of my power so he can make a quick getaway and maybe even scare a few people away from him"

Light approached Hyoma who had reverted back and was eyeing him wearily when he saw the inhuman sharp teeth appear under Light mask.

Light bit him.

"OUCH! You just bit me!" Hyoma yelped, rubbing his saw neck in pain.

"Yes we know." Light rolled his eyes. "On your neck is a seal that holds a small amount of my power in it to allow you teleport straight to us and maybe scare a few people to get away"

Hyoma looked at the place he was bitten and saw that it was a small dragon that glowed green before it reverted to look like a normal tattoo. Power like he never felt before coursed through his whole body and he shuddered because it somehow felt familiar and dread filled him.

It also felt incredible good and know that this power was addicting to have and like the saying goes 'the ones with the most power are the ones corrupted' and just thanked it was only a little and wouldn't stay in him for long.

He wondered why Light was still sane with all that power running in his blood.

"Now then off to Arabian!"Buzz shouted.

He was met with two weak 'hoorays'

#Desert Sun Arena#

"NOW HERE IN YELLOW SAND ARENA. OUR HOME TEAM IS READY TO RUMBLE TO BECOME NUMBER ONE IN THE WORLD. DESERT BLAZE STARTS THEIR JOURNEY AT LAST! JUST WHAT BIG BEY BATTLE WILL THEY SHOW US TODAY? HERE COME THE BLADERS!" The announcer announced.

The crowd cheered.

Team Desert Blaze came up from under the stadium and everyone went wild.

"Hey guys, who that?" Yu suddenly asked and everyone looked at were Yu was pointing at and locked their eyes on a boy who had black hair and black bottomless eyes, it baffled them how they hadn't seen the boy before since he was the only one wearing a cap in the stadium and was watching what was happing so intensely below.

"I don't know but that dragon through his eye..." Gingka trailed off, knowing the others had got the message and wordlessly agreed to watch him very closely throughout the whole match.

#Hyoma side#

_Turn you head a bit to the left _Light said, trying to position the camera perfectly so he and Buzz had a clear view of the battle from outside of town.

Hyoma did as instructed and turned his head to the side a bit.

_Good, now stay like that for the rest of the battle. _Hyoma wanted to complain about the uncomfortable position he was put in and could hardly see anything, making him scrunch his eyes to see everything.

"You can do it Desert Blaze!" Madoka yelled, thinking the team needed her support.

"Yeah, don't forget the promise you made, okay!" Gingka shouted, getting a thumbs up from Gasur.

_Is that one with the Pegusas headband, Gingka? _Hyoma asked, through the mind link that was so painfully set up.

_Yes he is, make sure that you not only take note of the battle but also Gingka and his team mates. The small child, the tall one that could easily be mistaken for a girl and the boy who's pants are too wide for him, not to mention Madoka the girl with the computer _Hyoma noticed that unlikely the others Light didn't insult 'Madoka' and didn't say anything.

"THERE OPPONENTS ARE THE EU REPRESTIVES! GIVE IT UP FOR TEAM EXCALIBER!" The Announcer announced.

One guy showed up.

"WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE BLADER!?" The Announcer asked for all of them, who was wondering the same thing.

"He's that rich kid from before" Masamune exclaimed.

"He's the EU representative?" Gingka asked.

"That guy is a blader?" Tsubasa asked in shock.

"APPERENTLY THE ONLY MEMBER OF THE EU TEAM TO SHOW UP, IS A BLADER NAMED JULIAN KONZERN. DOES HE PLAN TO BATTLE DESERT BLAZE ON HIS OWN?" the announcer said in a mocking fashion.

"What's your story, Julian?" Gingka asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

Julian glanced briefly at Hyoma who looked completely bored to make sure he was watching and smirked.

Juliena and Desert blaze stared down each other.

"Can anyone tell me, what going on here?" Masamune asked, completely confused like most of them.

"THE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP USES A THREE ON THREE TEAM BATTLE STYLE! DID THE EU TEAM FORGET TO PICK SOMEONE UP AT THE AIRPORT?" The announcer said.

"Hey you, where are the other two bladers on your team?" Gasur asked.

"I don't need them" Julian replied smugly.

"Does that mean you're going to face all three of us by yourself? that make no sense!"

"It won't be problem for me"

"What was that!?"

Julian still smiled. "Even if one of you can defeat me here today. Then your team wins the battle does that sound okay?"

"Are you leading us on!?"

"This match isn't a joke to us pal!"

The crowd broke into mummers over what is being discussed and many exchanged looks of confusion.

"He's planning to fight all three matches himself?" Madoka said, in disbelief.

"I can't understand what this guy is even thinking" Gingka said.

"I don't know what his deal is but it's amusing" Masamune said.

"That's some big mouth you got there buddy. I've seen this before, guys like you who overestimate their own skill and power. Alright fine we'll teach you that your conceded way of thinking just won't fly out here in the real world." Gasur said.

Julian just gave a huff. "In that case let's get started"

_The guy is crazy to take three people on at once _Hyoma thought.

_No he's not. He can easily take them out _and Hyoma just managed to stop himself from shouting out in disbelief.

_You're kidding! _Hyoma shot back.

_No, to go this far to show your superior means you have the power to back it up. _Light said and Hyoma watched with renewed interest.

"DJ"

"Oh, right, me. THE BEYBLADE WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS A BLOCK ROUND ONE, THE DESERT BLAZE VERSION EXACLIMBER BATTLE WILL BE A IRREGULAR THREE AGAINST ONE COMPETITION!"

The crowd cheered.

"IF JULIAN IS DEFEATED ONCE. DESERT BLAZE WILL WIN AND MOVE ON TO THE SECOND ROUND!"

"be careful with this guy" Karte warned.

"Don't sweat it, Karte. I'll win this with our first match" Gasur said, thinking this would be an easy win.

Both contestants approached the battling stadium.

"THE FIRST MATCH IS GASUR VERSUS JULIAN!" The announcer announced.

"Don't mess with us Julian" One boy said in the crowd.

"Take this guy out with one move Gasur"

"Let's see you kick some bey desert butt, guys!"

"Ready to throw down, big mouth" Gasur said, revealing his bey. "Because I sure am"

Julian laughed "At least try to last long enough to here the melody" revealing his bey to the world. "My Gravity Destroyer that is"

"What's a Gravity destroyer?" Gingka asked.

"BUCKLE UP FANS BECAUSE HERE WE GO! 3"

"2"

"1"

"LET IT RIP!" both Gasur and Julia lunched their bey at once.

"Give it your all Northern Cross!" Gasur shouted.

Northern Cross began attacking Gravity destroyer.

"THERE IT IS! NORTHERN CROSS MIRAGE ATTACK! DESTROYER IS SHOWED WITH BLOWS!"

The crowd cheered and Hyoma wanted to roll his eyes not getting what everyone was so excited about.

"That's what I'm talking about!"

"Come on, keep it up Gasur!" cheered Gasur team mates.

Julian just closed his eyes and did nothing in actually fact he was listening to the sounds Northern Cross was making when it hit Gravity Destroyer.

"For someone who asked for a 1 against 3 battle he's no big thing" Masamune said, unimpressed.

"Yep, he just got a big head" Yu said.

Gingka just know Julian was up to something and only the very best Bladers could see through the charade.

Gasur continued attacking Julian Bey. "And that's not all" Northern Cross attacked Gravity Destroyer again before using the stadium slump as a lunch pad to deliver an attack from above. He did this repeatedly.

"NORTHERN CROSS CONTINUES WITH HIS ENDLESS AIR ATTACKS! IS THIS BEY NOT GOING TO FIGHT BACK AT ALL!?"

The Crowd Cheered and Hyoma didn't move his eyes away from Julian, knowing the Battle was about to get ridiculous.

"Alright, that Gasur really is something!" Masamune exclaimed.

"...I...guess..." Gingka couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

"I know it doesn't seem to be causing all that much damage" Tsubasa pointed out.

"You think so too, huh Tsubasa, it must be because of that Energy ring" Madoka said, completing the analysis of the Bey and showing to all of them. They didn't know Hyoma was also listening . "An uniquely shaped energy ring is attached to the top of a super thick fusion wheel. It's almost as if, yes. The fusion wheel is wearing a helmet. With a fusion wheel like that, it won't be effected by any normal attacks!"

_It also has two modes _Hyoma thought seeing the data from the Bey, revealing there are two modes to it and it can spin counter clockwise.

"I think the big question now is, what it would do to attack effectively?" Tsubasa said.

Northern Cross just kept on attacking and Julian made a face like he was in pain whenever the bey got attacked.

"That harsh tune it really hurts my ears. There isn't even a melody that has even a hint of beauty. Why it's nothing better than a noise, I can't stand to listen to it anymore"

_Great another nut job _Hyoma thought, _why are the strong ones always the one that are the least sane._

Light on the other hand was thinking back to thrashing Gravity Destroy simply because he didn't like that, there was another bey out there that was like L-Drago.

"I'LL BRING IT TO IT'S FAUNALLY!"

"Say what!?" Gasur said, seeing the blader was acting strange.

"According to legend..." by this time Light lowered the volume he did not want to listen to a boring history lesson, Hyoma zoned Julian out as well.

"You're a very strange guy if you think you can beat me, bring it on" Gasur said, excited that his opponent was finally fighting back.

"I'll show you the power of a hero, Gravity Destroyer!" something strange was happening with Gravity Destroyer. "ASSUME COUNTER MODE!"

"What the?"

"What's that?" Masamune asked.

"It's a mode change" Gingka answered.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT, IT LOOKS LIKE DESTROYER HAS CHANGED MODE!"

"It's useless, nobody is able to run from these, **MEDUSA EYES" **sounding menacing at the end, Gravity Destroyer revealed it Bey Spirit as Medusa.

"GO GRAVITY DESTROYER!" Gravity Destroyer started zig zagging like a snake on sand towards Northern Cross.

"If he's using a mode change, I'll just fight back with my speed. Go Northern Cross!" Gasur said. Northern Cross rushed right as the Bey only for it to freeze in place.

_This is better _Hyoma thought, starting to have interest in the battle.

"What's wrong Northern Cross! GO NOW!" Gasur said, in confusion.

"Go GRAVITY DESTROYER!" Medusa shot straight at the froze bey sending it flying.

"Oh NO!"

"Gasur..."

Northern Cross not only went out of the stadium but it made a huge dent from the impact of the bey being sent flying in a concrete wall.

"I-i can't believe it" Gasur said, in shock falling down to his knees.

The crowd was shocked also by the displayed of power by Destroyer.

"DESTROYER DEVESTING ATTACK HAVE END IT! NORTHERN CROSS DAY IS OVER AS IT IS SENT FLYING OUT OF THE STADIUM WITH A SHIFT SINGLE BLOW!" The announcer announced in shock.

"What incredible power it has" Masamune said in awe.

Julian collected his Bey and glanced at Hyoma who was now looking slightly interested after the level of strength Destroyer just showed.

"So that's Medusa eyes" Gingka said, in shock.

Gasur was beating himself from losing to just one attack. "T-this C-can B-be"

"Calm down, Gasur. We just got a little careless and that all but now thanks to you, we know the opponents secrets" his team mates rushed to him.

"Huh?" Gasur said.

"What the big deal about a mode change, I can take this guy with one arm behind my back." Karte said.

"FOR THE SECOND MATCH. KARTE STEPS FORWARD, WILL HE WIN FOR HIS PAL GASUR?"

The crowd cheered.

"You came alone?" Julian said, unimpressed. It seems he was still being underestimated even after the display of power. "You and that other one over there should come at me together" pointing at Zidane.

"Look you"

"What did you say!?"

"HOLD ON! NOW WHAT!? THIS TIME JULIAN IS SAYING HE WANTS TO BATTLE TWO AT THE SAME TIME! JUST HOW FAR WOULD THIS BLADER GO TO INSULT DESERT BLAZE!?"

The crowd was getting mad.

"Okay let's get on with this thing!" Karte said and Zidane stood beside him.

"Yeah, if it's two against one you want there. We are more than happy to accommodate you!" Zidane said.

"DESERT BLAZE ACCEPTS YOUR CHALLENGE!"

Julian just laughed with an evil smirk.

"THIS IS GETTING CRAZY! THIS SECONG MATCH WILL BE AN IRREGULAR TWO ON ONE BATTLE! NOW THAT HE IS TAKEN ON BOTH KARTE AND ZIDANE WILL JULIAN DESTROYER POSSIBLE ESCAPE UNHARMED!?" The announcer said, obviously thinking Julian was stupid to do this.

"Yes sir! This will be great!" Masamune exclaimed, getting pumped up.

"I can't believe this guy! going out of his way to put himself at a disadvantage like that!" Yu exclaimed, thinking Julian was stupid.

"He must not know that Karte and Zidane have a combo move that they can only perform together" Madoka said, trying to find a reason why Julian would do this.

_No from his stats, he could defiantly wiped the floor with those two. Combo move or not _Hyoma said, anglicising the data and was shocked at how big of a defences there was between Julian and his _opponents_, it was laughable.

There was no way, Julian could lose to such low stats.

"Maybe" Tsubasa said, not so sure.

"Or this guy Julian is still hiding something nasty under his selves" Gingka said, getting the feeling Julian hadn't showed them his true power yet.

"Come, let's go Julian" Karte and Zidane both said in sync and Hyoma was a bit creeped out.

"I see this time, I will play a song for you. Your Beys Funeral March" Juliena said, putting his bey in his launcher.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN! 3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!"

They all released their Beys.

Everyone got the shock of their life.

Gravity Destroyer was spinning...

Rotating counter clockwise!

"It just can't be!" Gingka said in disbelief.

Hyoma smirked, not at all shocked like the rest of them and Tsubasa noticed.

Julian laughed.

"Impossible, I can't believe there is a Bey other then L-Drago that can spin counter Clockwise!" Gingka said, with a hint of fear as he recalled both version of L-Drago that Ryuu had and Light had. Meanwhile Light was feeling the familiar urge to destroy the Bey, again.

"Did he switch base out there, somehow?" Masamune asked.

"No that's not what happened. The bey he's using is exactly the same!" Madoka exclaimed in shock, seeing the data doesn't lie.

"So that mean's Destroyer is a bey that can rotate Clockwise and Counter Clockwise" Gingka exclaimed in disbelief.

"Huh, counter clockwise rotation?" Karte exclaimed.

"Don't freak out, Karte. Let's do that move" Zidane said.

"Understood" Karte nodded.

"**GO NOW!"**

Both their Beys started glowing, Hyoma eyes widened in surprising seeing their stats go up by quite a bit but still nowhere near enough to exchange blows with Destroyer.

The Beys spirit fused into one.

"**CROW CRUSHER!**"

The giant Crow shot at Destroyer but Julian was still disturbingly calm.

"Now listen to this...YOUR FUNERAL MARCH!" Instead of Medusa coming it was the Hero Destroyer!

The huge Figure lifted up its sword ready to strike the Crow down.

Karte and Zidane were not going to give up.

"Here's the faunally!"

Destroyer brought it's sword down and sliced the giant crow in half, like paper.

Zidane and Karte were too shocked to say anything. Gasur was thinking that this was similar to what happened with Light and feeling of utter devastation returned.

A hole was blasted through the left side of the stadium.

"T-that didn't happen..." Karte said in disbelief.

"Whoa, our Crows are gone." Zidane said, falling to his knees.

The crowd was too much in shock to respond.

"It can't be true!"

"Desert Blaze lost the match, no way."

"UNBELIEVEABLE! JULIAN HAS SINGLE HANDLY DEFEATED ALL THREE MEMBERS OF TEAM DESERT BLAZE! THE EU REPRESENTIVE EXCALLIBER MOVE ON THE SECOND ROUND!"

Julian smirked collecting his bey.

"Did you see that? Those three were defeated by just one guy!" Masamune said in shock, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"YOU!" Julian suddenly turned around to face Hyoma who didn't show his surprise. "COME DOWN AND FIGHT ME!"

People were wondering who he was talking to until they followed his gaze and locked onto a black haired boy with a cap on his head.

_How did they miss him!?  
_

"You must be strong enough to give my Gravity Destroyer a true battle unlike those three, If you hold yourself with such confidence!" Juliena shouted, ignoring the shouts of anger from the trio and the crowd.

But many were interested to know what the mysterious guy answer will be.

On the outside, Hyoma showed a face of indifference but on the inside was an entirely different story.

_DAMMIT HOW DID HE FIND ME!? WHAT DO I DO?! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS! _Hyoma shouted in his mind, going into full panic mode.

_Hyoma call down. Just bluff! Bluff like you've never bluffed before and make it believable _Buzz said, speaking for the first time and finding Hyoma going into panic mode amusing.

_Buzz is right, just scary them a bit, then while everyone is distracted leave as sneakily as you can _Light said.

_Fine but I don't know if I can pull this off.._Hyoma said, wearily, coming back to reality.

Hyoma embraced his new persona and gave an Julian lazy that clearly said 'you're not worth my time' "All because you show me that weak pathetic level of power, you assume that you have the right to challenge me" many people shivered at the coldness of his voice.

"What, was that!?" Julian said.

"Your nowhere near the league that Light is and would be defeated easily by me that is not even in the same league as that monster" Hyoma said, smirking.

The crowd was shocked.

"So I was right, you are connected to that Blader. Why did you come here?" Julian asked.

Hyoma could feel Team Gan Gan Galaxy boring their eyes into him and he forced down the urge to close himself off.

"Believe it or not. I just came here to watch a match, Light didn't want to come into town because of the hassle of being harassed by Bladers." Hyoma said, in a bored tone swing on his heels.

"He's here? Take me to him so I can battle and finally find a worthy opponent" and as soon as those words left Julian mouth, he wished he hadn't become suddenly the temperature dropped.

The area around Hyoma began to freeze as he walked down calmly.

"You do not have to right to battle him. If you want to battle him you have, to go through me. Blizzard" a hurricane of snow suddenly appeared in the stadium and many shield their eyes.

A crack appeared on Gravity Destroyer.

The crowd looked at it in shock but Julian was the most shocked one of all. His bey was suppose to be indestructible! how did a crack appear when the guy didn't touch it?!

Hyoma laughed, it was deep and cold. "Look at that! You bey can't even handle a small fraction of my power! I don't even have my Beyblade with me!"

Shocking everyone to no-end. Julian was now looking at the Blader with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Well, if you don't mind. I have a hot date tonight and I need to prepare, after all I can't keep a lady waiting" Giving one last look to Gan Gan Galaxy and they involuntary flinched back at the coldness in his eyes before he disappeared in a whirl of snow.

Julian seeing that the Blader was gone, turned around and left.

"What just happened?" Yu asked, to seemly nobody.

"Light, Julian and now this new guy Blizzard. What's their story?" Gingka wondered.

#Outside the town#

Hyoma smiled.

"And that, my friends is how to bluff your way out of a situation"

Buzz and Light looked at him with awe.

And Cut!

I hope you liked this chapter, a REALLY long chapter. Well the timeline is not completely out of whack but it's just barely holding together. Next Team Gan Gan Galaxy go to Russia and Hyoma, Light and Buzz decide to just wing it and hope for the best. Read future chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

Lightening King L-Drago.

Here is chapter 6.

I do not own Beyblade Metal series just the name 'Light' and the robot 'Buzz'.

Enjoy.

Chapter 6: The Fake.

Light, Hyoma and Buzz got off the train. Today they were in Russia to meet with a contact and of course, Light went disguised, they didn't want to cause a commotion and had opted to have the appearance of a small, boy with darkish ginger hair and freckles.

Someone who would be seen as just another face in the crowd so he wasn't likely to draw any attention to himself with Buzz posing as a Russian hat and Hyoma had decided to go as himself, since going as 'Blizzard' would attract unwanted attention and people didn't bat an eye when they saw them.

Light and Hyoma dawned the familiar big Russian coat, both wearing different shades of gray.

Hyoma looked around and saw nothing but huge piles of snow and lots of people walking around and even Beyblading, how they could do that would always remain a mystery to him.

"Okay, so the contacted said, we should meet at four o'clock so that leaves us three hours to kill." Light said, reading the piece of paper he had been handed in Arabian. "Japan team is still here so make sure you're out of sight. Other than that, we can split and gather at the town centre near the appointed time"

They split their separate ways with Hyoma going around the corner and out of sight, leaving Light and Buzz to walk around and see if there were actually any challenging Bladers nearby.

To their disappoint everywhere they turned to, people were talking about the Russian representatives 'Team Lovushka' and how they were going to crush Team Gan Gan Galaxy.

"Um excuse me" Light said, putting on a weak boy act and the person he was trying to get a hold off turned around to reveal a rather round looking boy that reminded him of a certain bunny teeth boy.

Perhaps they were related?

"What short stack?" The boy sneered and Buzz thought no matter where you go there will always be idiots like him.

"C-can I play with you guys?" Light hated how he had to make his voice sound weak.

The boy looked at him up and down before calling the others and they way they were looking at him, made it obvious that thieve found a new target.

"Yeah, you can play. In fact, it will be us three against you. The winner gets the other Beyblade" The round kid said, and before Light could open his mouth he found three Beyblades heading his way.

He inwardly sighed and let rip his own which was also disguised as a regular attack type bey.

L-Drago was still L-Drago.

The other three laughed, thinking this was easy pickings, little did they know, they were the ones who would be losing their Beys.

Light Bey made contact with one.

It sliced it in half and turned to ash.

All three were shocked at the turn of events.

" Go now!" He yelled even though he didn't need to.

_How long do you think, would take them to figure out who you were? _Buzz asked, sounding highly amused.

_I give them until the last Bey is destroyed _He responded back through the mind link.

His Bey did a swerve as the two Bladers seemed to have realised it did no good to confront him head on and had taken to be much more sneaker with their attacks.

_No matter, come at me any way you want! _Light eyes flashed red with an exciting gleam which seemed to go unnoticed by the other two.

His Bey went left and at the corner of his eyes, he saw the other Bey use some snow as a ramp and launched off it and diving directly towards him.

"It's over!" The round boy yelled.

His bey dodged at the last second leaving the Bey to struggle in the snow.

He swerved and crashed with the Bey and the Bey was split in half and turned to ash.

"My, bey!" One of the round boy goons yelled.

The round boy sneered; it was just him and the kid, one on one with no dirty tricks.

Like an idiot, the Round boy came charging at his Bey.

_Idiot _Buzz said.

Like the others, it too was reduced to nothing but ash.

The round boy and his goons were looking lost and he took a step forward.

They bolted.

"In the end, they didn't realise who I was. Now that's just sad" Light said, highly disappointed.

#with Hyoma#

Hyoma was looking for a Beyblade shop so that he could repair his 'Bey' and was finding it hard to do so since he didn't even know where to take his Bey to.

Sometimes losing his memory sucked, he would give anything to be able to remember and when all looked lost he noticed kids with damaged beys going into a particle store.

He almost cried with happiness.

He made sure he looked like he belonged there and blended in with the customers so he didn't look out of place until there were much fewer customers before he approached the counter.

Much to the counter man amusement, who had seen the particular boy hanging around for a very long time and looked hesitate to approach.

"Hello, how may I help you?" seeing the boy approach him finally and fighting hard not to show his amusement.

Hyoma looked around before he reached into his pocket and took out a Bey that was so burnt that the counter person didn't recognise it as a Bey until he took a closer look at it.

"You really busted this up, good. What did you do to it? Throw it in a furnace?" The guy said and Hyoma winced realising his Bey must be in a much worse state then he thought if the sarcastic comment was anything to go by.

"Can you fix it? You see I'm kind of new to Beyblade" He admitted and the man snorted, it was pretty obvious with how the boy had wandered aimlessly through his shop.

The man hummed, seeing if the Bey could be resorted to its former glory. "I can fix it but it's going to take me some time and I assume you have the cash to pay for my services?" The man said and Hyoma nodded. "Come by, later on today and I will have it fixed all good as new" and Hyoma sighed in relief.

Having somehow grown attached to the rusty Bey and couldn't wait to see what it looked like before Light busted it.

"Thank you," Hyoma said and the man smiled before he went out of the store leaving his Bey in the man hands.

Meanwhile, Team Gan Gan galaxy minus Masamune was on their way back to the hotel and saw Hyoma come out of the shop.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Hyoma, buddy!" Gingka shouted, happy that his childhood friend was alive.

"I told you he was fine" Yu said.

"What are you doing in Russia?" Tsubasa said, wondering what reason the ram blader would have to come all the way here.

"Umm..." Hyoma mind was raked, trying to find a way to get out of the mess.

"Is it me, or is Hyoma getting further and further away from us?" Madoka said, seeing that the gap was mysteriously increasing at a steady rate.

Hyoma flinched, having been caught so he decided to stop hiding his intentions and turned around.

He ran.

"Hyoma! Wait!" Gingka yelled, wondering why Hyoma was running away from them and automatically want to follow.

"Let's follow him" Yuu said and all of them agreed.

While Hyoma was cursing, of all the times to meet them it had to be now!

He swerved through the crowd, trying to shake them off while the rest did their best to keep up.

"Why is Hyoma running away from us?" Tsubasa asked, he could sense there was something different about Hyoma as well.

Hyoma used the gift that Buzz gave him and quickly formulated a plan of action. He had to meet Light soon and give them the slip.

"HYOMA! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING!?" Gingka yelled, tired as hell.

Hyoma ducked into a nearby Alley way and quickly climbed up to the top of a side building and ran behind a chimney.

Team Gan Gan Galaxy turning right to where Hyoma ducked into and where surprised to find no Hyoma in sight!

"He completely disappeared!" Madoka exclaimed, in disbelief.

"Why was Hyoma running away from us?" Gingka asked, having never though he would see the day when Hyoma would try to get away from him of all people.

" I don't know" Yuu began "But we have to get back to finding out where Masamune is or we won't have a complete line up for the match" he finished and everyone nodded knowing Yuu was right.

Gingka took one last look at the alley way before following his team, knowing he would find out why Hyoma was so desperate to shake them off his tail.

_Could Hyoma be mixed with something dangerous?_

Meanwhile Hyoma breathed a sigh of relief having shaking off the Japan team and was on his way to the meeting point as fast as he could.

Needless to say, Light was not happy to see Hyoma so late.

_What took you so long? _Buzz asked through their mind link.

_I ran into team Gan Gan Galaxy. _Hyoma replied and Light and Buzz suddenly had a look of understanding. _It took me a while to shake them off._

Both Light and Buzz nodded before going inside the abandon warehouse.

Out of sight, Light shifted to his true appearance, mask and all while not wanting word to get around that Hyoma was travelling with Light, he put on his 'Blizzard' appearance, finding it extremely handy in this kind of situation.

Embracing the persona once more and he could feel himself relax and lose interest in just about everything.

They came into a room that clearly used as storage to find three people waiting for them.

Judging by the shock on their face, they clearly didn't expect for them to actual show up, or they thought this was a Hokes of some kind.

"Hello my name is Dama." The girl of the group introduced herself first seeing the boys completely useless at the moment; she had moss brown hair and green eyes. "And these are Abram and Anton" and the other two seemed to have finally found their voice.

Light sat down while Hyoma preferred to stand. "You already know who we are so let's cut to the chase. How much have you three raised?"

The boy with the slim face and pale complexion was the one who answered for them. "You see Light sir, we've can only raise so much without drawing attention to ourselves and the target you've set out for us is a little too much to handle."

"I said how much you've raised not 'it's impossible sir, well never raise that kind of money' talk." Light said, coolly and they flinched.

Hyoma just watched all this from the sidelines, taking it all in, it was obvious that Light had some experience in the business field.

"Well sir, we've managed to rise one ten of the target you've set out for us, through battling with other bladers for money. In fact we've become well know in Russia as the bladers who always battle for money" Abram said with pride, not feeling at all bad for countless people thieve taken money from.

"And how much of that money did you actual win and how much did you actual steal?" Hyoma said speaking for the first time, in a lazily bored tone.

"You must understand, that was the only way to raise that kind of money that fast and besides we got too treat ourselves too. Ask anyone and they will say we have the best beyblades around." And Dama actually had the gull to look pleased with herself while the other two muttered a silently agreement with her.

Hyoma felt his irritation flare and before he could do anything, Light asked. "Do you really? Can I see them?"

The three exchanged surprised looks before they looked all for it, after all they couldn't resist the temptation of having 'The' Light look at their beys and maybe if there where lucky show them his own bey to.

All three of them showed him their beys, revealing they were Twisted Bull type beys.

"Can, I hold them?" Light asked and Buzz and Hyoma had a feeling they know what would happen next.

"Sure" Dama said handing them all to him.

Light crushed them.

All the three could only watch as their beys were reduced to pieces of their former selves and fall to the floor before their very eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?! WE ONLY USED THE METHOD YOU USE YOURSELF! YOU HYPOCRITE!" Abram yelled the first to act while the others rushed to what was left of their beys. Abram grabbed Light by the neckline.

Big mistake.

It felt like he was touching fire himself and he immediately let go to see there were actual burn marks at the tip of his fingers.

The room suddenly grow colder.

They didn't need to look to know who was behind this.

Blizzard glared, how dare they touch Light and say he's on the same level as them! Hyoma was banished to the back of his mind.

"Blizzard, don't get involved" Light said and Blizzard was forced to not open on a can of justice on all three of the cowering victims. He then turned to all of three of them and said "How dare you even suggest that. Don't put me on the same level as you weaklings. Yes I want to raise me fast but not in such a disgraceful manner. People who use such a method without remorse" Light eyes flashed red and all three of them suddenly saw a dragon in front of them.

"**Don't deserve to posses Beys**"

There was an exposition and when the dust cleared, there was nothing left of the three beys and the owners themselves where unconscious.

"This meeting is over" Light began to leave with Blizzard trailing behind him, not even caring to look back.

#Outside#

They were outside back in the forms they were in when they came to Russia.

_Light what did they mean when they said 'We only use the method you use yourself'? _Buzz asked but before Light could answer.

"Hey did you, hear?" A boy said, with a white scurf.

"Yeah, I heard THE Light is battling today" Another boy said and he stopped in his tracks.

"Sweet! We get to see his special move up close, again. It's was totally awesome!" The boy with the scurf said.

"I wonder if he's signing autographs, again?" The other one asked and they both left heading in one direction.

Both Buzz and Hyoma didn't even need to know what was going through Light head at the moment.

Someone was pretending to be him.

Well, obviously he was not going to take this lying down.

" Let's meet this 'Light' shall we?" Light said in a sickly sweet tone and they know there was no way, they were going to be able to voice their opinion on this one.

_How dare, someone use my name and degrade me in such a way! _He thought, anger flaring and Hyoma took a step back, feeling some kind of heat rolling off him and melting the ice around them.

" Hyoma, lets go and see what 'Light' has to offer" and those words was what sealed both of their fates as they were forced to follow the two boys to where 'Light' will be competing in.

They found themselves in a stadium that was near to some satellite dishes.

"Excuse me are you here to enter the competition?" A woman asked with the 'WBBA' logo on her shirt.

Light hide his grin, after all, what better way to expose the faker than by beating the faker at the tournament one on one.

"Why of course, this is my first tournament and It was just my luck that 'THE' Light was competing today. I know I won't win but at least I can say, that I want up against a guy like that one on one" and the woman didn't know why but she couldn't stop the shudder at the small boy tone of voice.

"And will he be joining the Tournament too?" The woman asked, to Hyoma who shook his head and looked down kind of embarrassed.

" Well, you see I kind of busted my Beyblade" Hyoma he admitted, telling her half the truth.

"Well that's really too bad, please just enter your name here and we will give you, your number" The woman said and he wrote down a fake name 'Thgil' which was 'Light' spelt backwards.

"I'm his coach" Hyoma lied and the woman pursed her lips before letting it go.

He was given a number and told to wait to go through the double door where lots of other bladers where gathering.

"Light are you nuts! It's just a kid who wants attention, let him play you after all, he's not hurting anybody" Hyoma whispered in his ears.

_Yes, we finally get some action! _Was Buzz pumped up reply.

" LOOK, IT'S LIGHT!" Someone shouted and all eyes looked forward to see a figure in a white mask and what clearly was a wig to those who had seen the real Light up close.

What got everyone attention was the hovering walking trashcan that was going from one place to another.

_Is that supposed to be..._Buzz trailed off.

"LOOK IT'S BUZZ! LIGHT PET!" Someone shouted.

Hyoma tried to not to laugh as he heard the robot cry out bloody murder.

However all laughter drained from his system as he saw what was supposed to be 'Blizzard'

It was clearly some kid who too had a wig and was wearing contacts and was currently sprinkling what appeared to be snowflakes.

However that wasn't the final straw.

The final blow was when both of the fakes shouted.

"WE ARE LIGHT AND BLIZZARD. LADIES HERE ARE OUR DIGITS!" throwing pieces of paper at the crowd and the girl's scrambled to get them.

Hyoma suddenly had a scary smile on his face as he leaned into Light and said.

"**Crush him**"

And Scene!

Well it looks like Light is up against a fake in Russia. Just how will this play out? And does this tournament reach Gan Gan Galaxy ears? Review/Fav and Follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Lightening King L-Drago.

I do not own Beyblade just plot.

Enjoy!

The plan was simple.

They were going to use both Light and Blizzard fame to become top notch bladers and hope they weren't found out, the one playing 'Light' would have his Bey remodelled to look like 'L-Drago' from the clips on the internet and learn how the Bey moved to make it close the original, finding a believable Buzz wasn't really that hard, they just told the audience that the robot could change shape and they believed it.

Since then, their lives had never been better even if they were living off somebody else famous.

They just argued that wearing a masked to hide your face was basically begging for someone to pretend to be you.

"Are you sure, what where doing is right?" The fake Blizzard asked, once they were inside and away from the crowd.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts already?" Fake Light said. "We got the fame, woman swoon over us and we are now looked up to as idols. People basically worshiped our feet, you can't turn back now"

"Your right, I was been stupid" Fake Blizzard said. "I'm just afraid that the real Light and Blizzard would find out what we're doing"

"What are the chances of that happening? Why would they even come to this backwashed town of all place?" Fake Light said.

"Your right" Fake Blizzard said, pulling the trashcan behind them.

"See, that's why I'm the smart one" Fake Light smiled and they both walked towards the VIP section, loving the attention of the crowd as the battlers themselves had looks of awe on their faces as they battled for a chance to go up against such legends.

Ch 7: Crush the fakes and Hokuto!

"G-Go B- BASALT!" a skinny looking kid stuttered, nervously, who was in fact a disguised Light, putting on an act and kept on stuttering despite his coach telling him to loosen up and be more confident.

_This kid is all over the place but how is he avoiding me? _His opponent thought with annoyance, as he attacked time and time again but the Bey somehow always dodged.

"G-Go!" Thgil stuttered and 'Basalt' went on the offensive with very average attacks.

"Oh, no you don't!" The opponent said, rushing at the Bey with the speed that could only belong to a bull.

The Bey dodged to reveal the stadium edge!

"NO, BULL TURN AROUND!" The opponent shouted but it was too late.

Bull couldn't stop itself in time and was out of the stadium.

"WINNER OF STAGE C, Thgil!" The announcer shouted.

Thgil shakingly collected his Bey and went to his couch with a goofy smile on his face.

"That kid is good" Tsuabasa had to admit. "He has the potential to be one of the best if he wasn't so nervous all the time."

Yu glared at Masamune who was mocking the way, the guy was speaking.

"Masamune, be more sensitive" Madoka scolded him while Gingka eyes didn't leave the VIP section, for some reason seeing Light and Blizzard both together in person felt wrong.

The tournament pretty much was the same from there, each of Thgil opponents were defeated in a clumsy and stuttering manner, honestly nobody thought he would get this far and before anyone know it.

It was the finals.

"AND NOW IT'S THE FINAL ROUND!" The announcer shouted. "THE NEWCOMMER VERSES LIGHT. A MYSTERIOUS BLADER WHO POSSESS AN L-DRAGO!" The crowd cheered while the real Light anger boiled over.

Hyoma and Buzz where practically wishing death onto their opponents as their fakes came into view sporting arrogant smirks and blowing kisses into the crowd, team Gan Gan Galaxy were all leaning in with interest, they would now have the chance to see the beys power with their own eyes and decide how big of a threat it could be.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SWEET!" Masamune said.

"I hope this battle isn't going to be over too quickly" Yu said, with a hint of disappointment, there was no doubt in his mind that the newcomer was going to lose but the question was, how fast?

Madoka switched on her laptop and was ready to analysis the Bey, confident that the software she installed would do its job and she could finally get a look at the Bey that had been causing her a lot of trouble.

For some reason, Gingka could sense that there was something off with the newcomer and that this battle wouldn't be won so easily, the boy with the hood behind him only helped to intensify the feeling.

"M-MR Light, sir! I'm a huge fan!" 'Thgil' said, in awe, he could hear Buzz scream bloody murder in his head over and over again while Hyoma had a cool indifference to the whole thing.

"Why of course, someone as awesome as me and Blizzard here, are bound to have more than a few fans" The fake Light said, tooting his own horn and the fake Blizzard released fake snow in the air and Hyoma lost it.

_THAT SON OF A BITCH! What's with the crappy snow!? Stop pulling down my reputation more than you have today! Do you want me to commit social suicide!? _Hyoma hissed in all three of their minds.

There was a silence.

…_.wow. _Buzz thought, in his hat form.

…_.tell me about it. _Light thought, inwardly sweat dropping.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't lose too badly today." The arrogant prick of a fake, Light said as the fake Blizzard hit the fake Buzz to make a 'sound'.

'Thgil' looked at him with awe filled eyes and shakingly got out his Beyblade while the fake Light proudly got out his Beyblade and people were in awe at seeing the 'L-Drago' that destroyed the Arabian national Beyblade tournament.

"OKAY FOLKS, COUNT DOWN WITH ME!" The announcer shouted, holding up three fingers while the bladers themselves got ready to launch their beys.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"LET IT RIP!" both bladers released their beys, Thgil himself released his nervously like usually.

'Basalt Horogium' stood spinning wobbly in the middle of the stadium and Thgil had look of pure nervousness while 'L-Drago' circled around like a predator.

It made contacted with Basalt and an explosion came off, when it cleared, Basalt was still standing.

Wobbling but still standing.

Thgil breathed a sigh of relief and said "B-Bastle circle around and s-strike!"

Basalt did just that but L-Drago just kicked it into over drive and did a whole lap in a flash to meet Basalt from behind.

_Fast! _Tsuabasa thought.

"B-BASALT GET OUT OF THERE!" Thgil shouted, in fear but L-Drago was upon him and driving the Bey deep into the ground with its merciless attacks, determined to stop it from spinning instead of making it go out of the stadium, the crowd cheered.

"N-No B-BASALT!" Thgil dropped his knees.

An explosion erupted from the last hit.

"IS IT ALL OVER!?" The announcer shouted and everyone held there breathes.

"It's really too bad, the kid had a great run" Masamune said.

The smoke cleared.

.

.

.

.

The Bey was spinning lazily in the middle as if nothing happened!

"HOLD ON FOLKS!" The announcer shouted. "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!? WHY IS BASALT STILL SPINNING!?"

"I-IT CAN'T BE!" The fake Light exclaimed, while the other faker was looking at the scene with round eyes.

The rest all exclaimed in shock while team Gan Gan Galaxy were quickly changing their opinion about Light opponent, Madoka quickly went to work on reanalysing Basalt again to see if there is anything special she had missed but found nothing.

But the only time such a thing happened before was….

Thgil looked up from his defeated position with a look that made his opponent flitch at the coldness in his eyes as he got up with overwhelming confidence.

"As I thought, your Beyblade is just the cheap knock off of the real thing. L-Drago would be ashamed"

His statement, was met with silence at the suddenly personality change of the 'weakling' opponent.

Before everyone eyes, fire erupted from the ground, engulfing the shorty and Basalt, Tsuabasa found himself clenching his chest, the dark power in his system was trying to get out and go back to its original but Tsuabasa body was locking it up like a steal cage and that's what angered it.

"Tsuabasa are you alright!?" Yu asked, seeing him clenching his chest like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I-I'm fine, Yu" Tsuabasa said, the pain was gone as if it was never there in the first place.

"Look!" Madoka yelled and both of them turned around to find the fire had split into two colours, one white and one black with lightening surrounding both Bey and blader.

The feeling of dread ran down everyone spine and the fake Light suddenly found it hard to breath.

"You bastard." A voice erupted from the inferno.

"You thought you can get away with ruin, our names didn't you?"

"W-What?" Both fakes were practically reduced to their knees.

Suddenly the stadium temperature dropped and a blizzard ran rampant in the stadium as Hyoma removed his hood, to reveal he was in his Blizzard persona.

"IT CAN'T BE!" Gingka exclaimed in shock, the feeling he got from Blizzard the last time they met was the same.

It was the same feeling.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Masamune shouted, confused as hell, "WHY ARE THERE TWO BLIZZARDS!?"

"There aren't" Gingka said, answering from everyone. "There is no feeling from the one on the bench, the one isn't strong" getting shocked looks.

"Then doesn't that mean, the one on the bench is a fake?" Yu asked, putting the pieces together while the people around them who heard where whispering among themselves.

"So if that's the real Blizzard" Masamune said, pointing to the one with frost gathering at his feet. "Then doesn't that mean, Light is a fake too and the real one is..." trailing off.

The fire disappeared and out came an all too familiar figure that sent chilled down their spine.

It was the real Light.

At that moment Gingka saw the sight of Ryuga possessed by L-Drago and that frightened him.

Basalt turned into Lightening King L-Drago and the spirit rose from the Beyblade as if it where god and everyone gazed upon the spirit that destroyed so many beys in such a quick time, looking down at its opponent as if it was trash.

"IT'S HUGE!" Yu exclaimed, he had never seen such a huge Bey spirit.

"It's absolutely beautiful" Madoka said, in awe as its golden skin shone when light hit it.

"Amazing!" Masamune said, being so close to the Bey like this, took all his will power from getting up and challenging it to battle, the idea of beating such a powerful Bey was so appealing to him.

"Such power" Tsuabasa said with a hint of fear in his eyes, he found it hard to breath, it's mere presents was crushing.

"Y-Your" the fake Light stuttered, he know he was royally fucked.

Buzz came out of Lightening coat pocket and sat onto his shoulder making sure the audience had a clear view of him as they looked back and forth between the two versions.

The fake Blizzard was getting ready to bolt, knowing the gig was up.

Oh, well it was good while it lasted but before he could bolt, he found himself rooted to the spot by ice as the real thing was looking at him with even colder eyes than normal and he cowered.

In an attempt to save the already bad situation, the fake Light did what he could only do, he shouted like an idiot.

"You idiot! How dare you pose as me, you imposter!" The fake Light shouted. "And even Blizzard too, what did you use to make the storm? A machine? Stop while you're ahead! Before I expose you as the fakes you are!" convinced that they were fakes too, he refused to believe that such powerful bladers would come to such a small town in Russia no less.

His speech, received murmurs in return especially from those who refused to believe their idols who they worshiped for so long where just fakes, it was a matter of pride.

"Fine, why don't we do this battle over and the winner is accepted as the true Light while the loser is shunned" Light said, his voice showed his amusement.

"HM? A RESTART TO FIND OUT WHO'S THE REAL LIGHT!?" The announcer shouted. "IS THE OTHER PARTY OKAY WITH THIS?"

The fake Light nodded, confident in his skill and thinking this was going to be an easy win, his opponent Beyblade merely looked big, it can't really hold that much power.

Well that's what he told himself.

"DON'T LET THOSE FAKERS, WIN!" The fake Blizzard shouted, rallying the audience up behind him.

"That's right!"

"Show them, you're the best of the best"

"Expose these fakes!"

"Blow them away with your special movie!

Blizzard got bored, hearing the shouts against them as the audience turned hostile and began swinging on his heels again, his typical reaction as the part of the stadium he stood on was now completely covered in ice and he said in a lazy tone. "Light, just waste this guy and let's get out of here. You know, I can't be in such a warm place as this stadium forever" knowing Russia was practically his playground and by that action alone, Gan Gan galaxy was sure it was the real Blizzard, the blader was unmistakable lazily and cold when it came to people.

Both of them recollected their Beys and Buzz wore a cheerleading outfit and Light resisted the urge to face palm.

"READY!?"

They all held their three fingers in the air.

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

Team Gan leaned in and Madoka tapped frantically onto her laptop, determined to record the fight even if she couldn't analysis the Bey.

"LET IT RIP!"

Both Beys where released and immediately it was a head on head bey collision with each other.

Both Beys not given an itch.

"Keep it up, L-DRAGO!" The fake Light shouted while Light said nothing.

The fake Light showed his Bey spirit at last and it indeed was a dragon but it was tiny.

Masamune broke out laughing, compared to Light L-Drago this spirit was practically a mouse!

"It's so small" Yu said, sniffing a laughter.

"Hey, Light, is that a lizard?" Blizzard asked, honestly serious as Buzz rolled around laughing his ass off.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" the fake Light said, keeping down a blush and going on a full out attack.

"AMAZING THE LIZARD L-DRAGO IS GOING ON THE COUNTER ATTACK! WHAT AMAZING POWER! WHAT AMAZING SPEED!" The announcer shouted in awe. "IT'S PUSHING THE OTHER L-DRAGO BACK!"

Light just continued watching as the fake got too full of himself and was spouting taunts.

Team Gan Gan Galaxy felt incredible unease.

"What's this?" the fake taunted. "As I thought, you were all talk and no bark" thinking victory was pretty much in the bag.

"This is just sad" Light spoke for the first time the match started.

"What was that!?" The fake Blizzard said.

"The power in that Bey is so low that it can't even be classed as a substitute" Light said, with clear disappointment in his voice.

"WHY YOU LITTL-"

"L-Drago"

That one word was the thing that ended it, before everyone very eyes, the fake made connected with L-Drago.

It stopped spinning.

Split in half.

And turned into dust.

The stadium was stunned.

It was the real thing!

"W-What was that!?" Gingka exclaimed in shock.

"Madoka did you see what happened?" Tsuabasa said.

Madoka quickly replayed what happened and they were all shocked to see real life sharp teeth suddenly appeared onto the opposing Beyblade and they watched in horror as they ate the Bey from the inside.

"What is that Bey?" Yu said, in horror.

"Is it even a Bey?" Tsuabasa asked.

"W-What power" Gingka said, clenching his Pegasus in one hand, certain that his Pegasus might not come out alive if he were to clash with the mysterious blader.

"Now, me and striker have to go against such a Bey!" Masamune said, while the rest feared for the unicorn user.

"F-Fake.." Someone else managed to get out, soon the whole stadium was chanting the word and throwing back the 'souvenirs' they got from the fakes, demanding full refunds back.

"HOW DARE YOU DECIEVE US!"

"WE COPIED YOU!"

"I STOLE MONEY FROM MY OWN LITTLE BROTHER BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"YOU SAID, YOU'LL TRAIN ME TO BE STRONG!"

"WE STARTED A FAN CLUB BECAUSE OF YOU!"

"GIVE US BACK OUR MONEY!" was heard all around the stadium and people started throwing their 'collectables' at the fakers who went from being idolised to being the most hated people in town.

"I believe there was cash prize for winning" Buzz said, startling the announcer seeing the robot in front of him.

"A-Alright" the announcer said. "AS PROMISED, THE WINNER RECIEVES 2000 RUBLES!" Buzz flow to the stack of cash and picked it up and absorbed it.

"It's over?" Blizzard asked, having slept off.

"Yes, let's go" Light said, turning away from the pathetic scene and disappearing in a whirl of flames, Blizzard disappeared in ice while Buzz just teleported.

Days, later the news of the battle reached a certain man ears.

Dr Ziggurat.

"HM, Light?" the man said, having just heard the news and if the Bey was really as powerful as people make it out to be.

If he managed to lure him to their side or even obtain, either Light or Blizzard beys, the data they could collect.

It would improve Spiral force by leaps and bounds.

He could almost taste the feeling of success.

"Send a small group after them and give them an invitation to join the organisation, if they refuse." Ziggurat said in a low tone.

"Then take their beys, make sure no harm comes to them."

"Yes sir" voices said, from behind.

Ziggurat sat on his chair and looked at the scene of Toby changing to what he needed him to be.

The machine not only cured his disease but it also surpassed memories that he deemed unuseful for the boy new purpose.

Soon the world will know of spiral force and the player that wields the Bey, Twisted tempo, Faust and with the additional power added to it….

It was a very good day for Dr Ziggurat.

Meanwhile Light had a feeling that someone was trying to manipulate him again and didn't like it one bit.

Hyoma had gone into a nearby town, for food in his usual form, he also wanted to buy medication for the headaches he's been having ever since he collected his Bey from the shop and saw his Bey for the first time so both Buzz and Light, were waiting for him.

"hey guys" A familiar voice said and they looked up to find a smiling Hyoma with a shopping bag but what really drew them in was what was in his other arm.

"Hyoma, what's that?" Buzz asked, afraid of then answer.

Hyoma looked down and said. "Well it's a dog? Isn't he the cutest thing? Can I keep it?" he asked.

"Hyoma drop the dog and step away from it" Light instructed in a tone that clearly said, that isn't a regular dog.

Hyoma quickly dropped the dog and moved away as the dog landed on his feet with a huff.

Yes it huffed.

The dog was in fact…

Hokuto from Koma village.

"Hyoma, what is the meaning of this?"

And scene!

Hokuto makes an appearance! They should have seen this one coming since Hyoma has been away for far too long! How are they going to explain, Hyoma amnesia!? Are they even going to? How will they get out of this one, without Hokuto alerting Gingka and the others of Hyoma strange behaviour or the fact he had lost his memory, raising questions that they don't want to answer? Review/fav and follow!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: I have not abandoned this story; I've just been very busy lately.

I do own Beyblade.

Enjoy!

Hokuto, know that something was wrong when he hadn't heard from Hyoma in two weeks, it was unlike his owner to be away for so long and not return, to at least check on him.

Hokuto started to worry, that something had happened to Hyoma as time passed, his worry turned into grim determination, he was determined to find his owner and see him alive and well with his own eyes because any faithful pet would be worried about their owner and decided to sniff him out.

Hyoma trail was faint but not untraceable and he began to follow the trail, no matter how long it took him.

He will find Hyoma.

Thus began his journey to places that he never would have imagined Hyoma would go before without a reason, after a while he realised that the places were Hyoma scent lingered never had a hint of Ryuga in it.

It was like he was on the L-Drago bladers trail only for something to happen to make him change directions and head to Africa.

AFRICA!

He got that Ryuga may like Africa because of its rocky terrain, but when than he saw the scene that looked like a huge battle had taken place and the rock that even had blood on it, reeking of Hyoma scent.

Alarm bells went off in his head, Hyoma was out there, alone somewhere and injured or dead in a ditch with nobody to find him but him. With alarm, he hurried his search for Hyoma, faintly aware that another scent had become mixed in, he would have thought it was Ryuga scent if it wasn't for mix of something that smelt pure evil, it made a shiver go down his spine.

Hyoma had been kidnapped by someone dangerous or he was being followed by someone dangerous.

With his powerful noses he was able to pick up a scent even in rain and snow, he had been shocked when Hyoma scent lead him to...

Russia?

What?

Hyoma scent took him everywhere including a Beyblade stadium before he came across his target.

It was Hyoma coming out of a normal Beyblade store.

He was both relieved and angry at his owner for not coming back but couldn't help but rush up to him with excitement, he was just glad that he was alive!

As if sensing eyes on him, Hyoma turned around only to look down, feeling something tug on his trousers, he looked down to find a white dog with a black head band, something scratch at the back of his head and he felt like he had seen the dog before.

Anyway, it was pretty cute and he wondered if it was a stray or it belonged to somebody and picked it up.

"Aren't you a cute little guy?" he said, unaware that the dog happy expression flopped in that second.

"I wonder if you have an owner, little guy" Hyoma said, turning Hokuto over to see if he had anything to identify who his own could be but found nothing and said. "Well it looks like you're a stray, little guy. How about you come with me until we find you a proper owner. I'm sure Light and Buzz won't mind another companion with us" tucking the dog under his arm.

While Hokuto was in too much shock to protest.

Why was Hyoma acting like he didn't know him?

Ch 8: The Piper is back.

Hokuto stood there on all four legs, he had, had enough and his face showed it.

"Hyoma, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, more like demanded, who was this masked person and was that a hovering robot?

Being locked away in Koma village, meant that he had no idea of what was going on in the outside world unless someone told him directly, so he had no idea who he was talking to or that the same masked blender had a bey that was said to be impossible to have.

Hyoma kept silent but looked at the talking dog with wide eyes, that scratch came back with an army, why wasn't he freaking out about seeing a talking dog like he should?

"Hyoma?" Hokuto said, now worried, Hyoma just continued to look like he was a stranger, which was not a good mix for him in the slightest and the talking dog turned to glare at the other human.

Or what he thought was human anyway and said.

"What have you done to him?"

Light wisely said nothing, he wondered how he was going to get out of this one and prevent Hokuto from finding out what he had accidently done to Hyoma without him coming after him with his jaws.

"Not much" Buzz, being the idiot, just _had _to input in. "All he did was battle with Hyoma and use his special move. How was he supposed to know that Hyoma w-"Light immediately went to cover the idiots mouth.

"Shut up or the next thing you'll know, is that your missing a head" Light hissed back, away from Hyoma and Hotaru ears.

Buzz nodded in fear, he liked his head.

"Hyoma…" Hokuto said, turning to the person who had been silent for so long. "Can you please explain to me what is going on and why you haven't come back yet? Are you still trying to find Ryuga?"

"…ur" Hyoma began, who the heck was Ryuga!?

Suddenly Light sensed something.

There were twenty heat signatures coming this way.

"We have company" He spoke up making everyone freeze while Hokuto gave him a look of confusing into his nose picked up on foreign scents coming towards them and was immediately on guard.

Immediately twenty figures came out of the bushes and lunched their beys towards them, trying to overwhelm them before they could think of going for their beys.

"Light, the wielder of Lighting King L-Drago Z6, please come with us" One of the masked bladers said.

Now Hokuto was confused and he wasn't the only one.

Light smirked and said. "And who are you to demand such a thing from me?" he didn't like being told what to do, he only accepted it when it, came from his own Wife mouth because she was just plain scary.

"How dare yo-" One began, only to be cut off.

"What my colleague, here was trying to say is" The leader said, "We, the Dark Nebula would like to extend an invitation to you to our organisation. Being a member has tons of advantages and can really help one's Bey blading career."

Both Buzz and Light hid their disgust at hearing the name of the organisation that was thankfully long dead in their time.

_That's right. Doji is still alive…unfortunately. _Light thought with distain, wondering if he should walk into headquarters again and destroy everything, like he did all those years ago, he felt a great sense of satisfaction when he recalled the memory and said. "And let's just say I'm thinking about joining. What's in it for the organisation?" because anything sounding too good to be true was not be trusted.

All twenty of them exchanged looks with one another, wondering if they should tell him or sugar coat the truth as much as they can so it wouldn't sound bad.

They all know the organisation they belonged to was no saint, they weren't idiots.

"As for the organisation, we would like to have time to study your bey and find out what makes it tick so we can unlock its full power to help you grow above your current level." One of them said, sugar coating it so it didn't sound that bad but Light was no fool.

Even as a child, you can't pull a wool over his eyes and growled saying. "So in other words you want me to hand over my bey to you so you can do who knows what with, so you can unlock the 'deep hidden power' in bey in hope to harvest it for your own gain. Do you think I was born yesterday?"

Many was shocked to hear such an inhuman growl escape his mouth.

_Who are these people? _Hyoma thought and why does he feel like he should know the symbol on their vest jacket?

"Fine, if you don't want to join our organisation" The leader said, "Than well make you join by force or better yet take your bey."

There was a long shocking silence after that statement and Light actually smirked.

"So that's your plan all along? Force me into submission, well to bad, I don't intend to be tide down by a power hungry organisation." He said, getting out his bey and placing it on his launcher and releasing it.

All his opponents stiffened at the sight of the famous bey that had caused so much devastation in such a short time.

They all know this won't be an easy battle but they were confident in their numbers and abilities, to bring the bey down.

Hokuto wondered why Hyoma hadn't drawn his bey out yet, unusually he would have done so already to help out but he was just standing there, his bey still in pocket looking like he was going to leave the boy to handle twenty people alone.

This was not typical Hyoma behaviour.

"GO HELL CROWN!" One blader shouted.

"GO JADE JUPITER!" Another blader yelled.

"GO SCREW CAPRICON!" The final blader said, a team made out of three people immediately rushed to him while the rest were split into three groups.

One group was in charge of coming at him from behind, the second group will take to sky and attack him from above while the last group, was in charge of attacking him from underneath.

It was a strategy that a normal bey would never be able to escape but who said his L-Drago was ever normal?

The fact that he could see what his bey saw and his own vision was a huge bonus plus, like he would seriously lose to some children who thought they were hot stuff because they belonged to an organisation that was doomed to fail from the start.

"Like L-Drago will lost to you people" Light said, scoffing.

All the opposing bladers found themselves shocked when L-Drago released a pulse of electricity which either roasted any nearby bey or knocked them several feet away.

"What?" Several people said while Hokuto couldn't help but be amazed while both Hyoma and Buzz looked on uninterested because they know it was over from the start.

"Go L-Drago" Light said, as the bey itself began to spin wildly before blasting of like a rocket while cracking with lighting, any bey that was unfortunate enough to be in its way found themselves cut in half and burnt to ash.

Clearly those bey's days of beyblading were over.

"ATTACK!" The leader said, as they all started to attack the bey with their own special moves but all the bey did was lazily dodge the attacks which only irritated them more.

L-Drago was suddenly on the offensive and was moving so fast that nobody but those with expert vision could see it move, it was taking down beys like it was nothing.

You didn't have to be a genius to know that this was going to turn into a slaughter if something wasn't done so they switched targets.

They switched to Hokuto.

"ATTACK THE DOG!" The Leader ordered.

"Wait, what?" Buzz said, as the beys stopped trying to attack L-Drago and went after Hokuto, who was looking just as stunned as everybody else.

"Hopefully he will care about saving a dog's life than fighting us" The leader reasoned as they all began to attack Hokuto.

But when Hokuto was hit, it was like something broke in the previously silent Hyoma.

"ACK!" Hokuto yelled, clearly in pain, as he tried to get away, why wasn't Hyoma helping him and just staring!?

Without him realising it, Hyoma right hand had went for his bey in his pocket and placed it on automatically on the launcher until Light said.

"And what do you intend to do?"

"Huh?" Hyoma said, seeing the launcher in his hand, he didn't even know he was holding it.

"You don't even know how to Beyblade" Light pointed, "You'll just end up making a fool out of yourself"

"Then you do it!" Hyoma said, he didn't know why he cared for the dog but it was clearly affecting him on a level he didn't understand.

"And why should I?" Light said, "It's just a dog. It's not like, he's any value to me" wondering what Hyoma would do.

Hyoma gritted his teeth and said, "Well I do care. I'm not going to stand by and let someone else get hurt before my very eyes, when I can do something about it!" and with that he launched his bey, he didn't even realise that he had been doing it like a professional instead of a beginner.

Both Light and Buzz sheared a look.

"I won't let somebody else get hurt while I can do something!" He said, with a determined look as he sent his bey out. "Whatever your name is, please save my new friend!"

His speech got laughs from the opponent bladers, clearly this guy was a newbie, he was acting to out of character for them to realise he was Hyoma, wielder of Rock Aries ED145B.

As expect it didn't move, obviously it didn't like how it's blader wasn't addressing it by its name like normal.

"You have to really shear a connect with it and call it by its name" Light said, from beside him. "Only when you do that, does it move for you"

But there was only one problem.

Hyoma couldn't remember his own bey's name.

"Hey, hurting this dog is funnier than I thought" one of the bladers said, laughing. "The sounds he makes are hilarious!"

"Isn't it?" Another said, slamming his special move into poor Hokuto back side.

"Oof!" Hokuto yelled, feeling abandoned and betrayed by his own owner.

Hyoma couldn't stand the sight, he felt so useless, how was he supposed to save his dog?

Wait.

His dog?

And just like that something just clicked into his head, and with the realisation that Hokuto wasn't some stray but it was his dog came answers.

Hokuto was his dog that he took care of in Koma Village.

Koma Village was his home.

Gingka…

Too many memories were hitting him too fast to be healthy but he refused to waver, he would not faint until he made sure Hotaru was safe.

"GO ARIES, HORN THROW DESTRUCTION! AND DON'T STOP UNTIL I SAY SO!"

Making every eyes widen at hearing the special move that they wouldn't have thought would come out of his mouth a second ago.

Feeling the connection being established, Aries did what he asked, happy to have his blader back as it preformed its special move, as many times as Hyoma liked, it made short work of all of the remaining beys which were eight in number because the rest were taken care of by Light.

The bey stopped when there were no more enemies and Hyoma ran to Hotoku, he was so sorry.

He hoped Hokuto would forgive him.

But the moment he stepped forward.

He blacked out.

"HYOMA!" Both Buzz and Hokuto said.

While Light looked ready to finish everyone else off, to their horror.

# 3 hours later#

Hyoma was faintly aware that he wasn't alone.

His memory was back, along with shame as he reviewed his amnesia self-actions.

How could he be in league with the guy who caused him to lose his memory in the first place?

And just who were Buzz and Light?

As he reviewed all the strange and impossible things he had seen like his suddenly ability to make ice as a person not as a bey.

Of course, he would keep his identity as 'Blizzard' a secret, mainly because he didn't think anyway would believe him anyway.

He had to get answers from those two.

For that, he would have to act like his memory still haven't returned and hope that they would becoming trusting enough to reveal all he wanted to know.

"Light, he's awake" Buzz said, ruining his moment and Hyoma inwardly cursed the robot as he now couldn't pretend to be asleep anymore, as he was forced himself to slowly open his eyes as if he was only waking up for the first time.

"Hyoma" Hokuto said, he didn't know what was going on and he was surprised when the masked boy got out a first aid kit to treat his wounds.

As much as Hyoma wanted to hug his friend and pet like he usually did and ask about Koma Village, he know it would alert the two of his memories already being back and said.

"Are you, alright. You're not hurt anywhere are you, little guy?"

Hokuto frowned while Buzz groaned.

"And here I thought, I finally had his memories back!" Buzz groaned, "We thought we can finally get rid of you!"

"Can someone please, tell me what's going on!?" Hokuto demanded.

"Hyoma, will fill you in himself." Light said, speaking for the first time since the conversation started, he was sitting in front of a readymade fire. "Me and Buzz need to go out, to get some more sticks to create a bigger fire, it will be faster with Buzz raider to detect the best sticks for the job since I'll be cooking tonight"

And before Buzz could voice his objections, the robot found himself being pulled away.

"Don't be too long" Hyoma said, speaking in a friendly tone.

#Inside the Forest#

"Um, Light" Buzz said, they were in a clearing were there was just a lake and grass as far as the eye could see. "There are no sticks, here" thinking they were actually going to find sticks.

"Buzz were leaving" Light declared so suddenly, that it startled Buzz.

"What? Why?" Buzz said, "We can't leave Hyoma on his own, even if he does have Hokuto to keep him company, what with his memories still gone."

"Tell me, Buzz. Do I look like a fool to you?" Light said.

"Um, no" Buzz said, why would he asking that?

"Then do you think. I'll be drawn in by some brat who thinks he can fool everyone by his acting skills? It might work on Gingka or the rest but not me" Light said.

"What, Acting skills?" Buzz said, not getting it.

"Buzz, I've had amnesia for all my adult life and most of my childhood, do you think, I wouldn't know if someone was trying to fake having it?" Light said.

"Light…what are you saying" Buzz said.

"What I'm saying is, when someone has amnesia especially someone who is still so fresh to it, they have a look of uncertainty in their eyes. You can practically feel the questions about their identity through looking at their eyes alone and they have a nervous air to them. This was so when Hyoma woke up when he hit his head" Light said, having observed that. "However when I looked at him, just about a moment ago, there was nothing like that present, in fact his whole posture screamed of certainly. Do you think someone who has had amnesia for a month can suddenly do a one eighty in a couple of hours, tops?"

"Light, are you saying" Buzz didn't want to admit.

"Yes" Light said, turning to Buzz.

"Hyoma got his memory back and wants to play the Piper, but if he thinks I'm going to dance to his tune, than he's a fool."

And scene!

I honestly have no idea what to do for the next chapter, obviously Hyoma will find out that both Light and Buzz have vanished. I'm just thinking if Ryuga and Light will finally meet after Ryuga gives Tsubasa some advice on the dark power but I don't know how to set it up yet. Please Review/Fav and follow!


End file.
